The Perfect Holiday
by MrsAldous
Summary: Cody, Zack and London are back for they break and invites Bailey and Woody to stay with them at the Tipton Hotel. However things goes from worst to horrible for some couples.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Day Back In Boston **

It all began with a big crowd of people at the Tipton Hotel sitting in the Lobby talking about things and how glad it was to be the Christmas holiday. Zack and Cody Martin were sitting with Maddie, Bailey, Tapeworm, Max, Bob, London, Woody and Barbara.

Cody and Barbara were still a couple and has a long distance relationship but Barbara told Cody that she trust him with all her heart. Zack however was trying to win Maddie heart still but she wasn't giving into him that easily. Bob made friends with Woody and started to fall for Bailey which made Cody jealous.

"Well what are you all planning on doing this holiday break?" Maddie asked.

"Spending it with you" Zack answered.

"Spending it with Cody as much as I can" Barbara said kissing Cody on the lips.

"Ewww.....gross can't you two get a room" Zack comment giving Bob a high five.

"Well I'm practising my basketball jumps" Max replied.

"I thought you were good at basketball" Maddie responded.

"I was but I've been thinking about other things and not the game" Max said.

"If you want Max I can help you" Zack replied.

"Cool be like old times" Max comment.

Zack and Max got up and left the Hotel and the rest went for a walk. At the basketball court Zack was helping Max but when Max tries to throw she misses and Zack was surprised and walked over to Max.

"What is going on with you and the ball today?" Zack asked.

"I don't know I just keep missing it" Max answered throwing the ball and going to sit on the bench and Zack walks over to her and sits down.

"Max, I know you can do this, we been on the same team and went through training together" Zack said.

"That just it Zack, I don't think I can do this anymore, I've got to many problems going on and I can't keep my head in the game" Max replied.

"What is going on at home?" Zack questioned.

"Mum and dad got a divorce" Max said. "And my dad left us a few months ago"

"Oh Max, why didn't you tell me what was going?" Zack asked.

"Guess I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you" Max responded quietly. "I miss my dad Zack"

Zack put his arm around Max and hugged her. "I know what it feels like, I miss my dad too"

Max had tears coming down her face and she looked at Zack and he wiped the tears away and looked at her and they lean in and kissed each other on the lips and Max and Zack were in each other arm and then they heard Cody, Bob and Woody coming in and they broke apart and Zack stood up.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you wanted to come to Burger world with us" Cody replied.

"Err.....yeah" Zack said looking at Max who stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Max, are you OK?" Bob asked.

"Err....yeah just thrilled that Zack teaching me" Max lied.

They all went to Burger world and Max and Zack were quiet and trying there hardest not to look at each other in the eyes. Cody and Barbara were ordering things in and Zack completely ignored Max and what had happened in the basketball court.

After that awkward dinner, Zack pulled Max to aside and spoke to her in private and told the others they would catch them up.

"Listen, you won't tell anyone what happened in there will you?" Zack asked.

"No I won't" Max answered.

Zack walks away and Max let out a big sigh and Tapeworm and Woody walked over to her.

"Are you OK Max?" Tapeworm asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks let go" Max answered.

Later on Maddie sees Max staring at Zack and she comes and sits by her and Max loses her attention and pays it on Maddie and she smiles.

"So how was basketball practise with Zack?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah it was alright but something happened" Max revealed.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Me and Zack kissed each other" Max said.

"Oh I see and you like him" Maddie replied.

"Yeah I do always have liked him" Max responded. "But Zack won't look at me that way"

"How do you know until you told him" Maddie said.

"I tried a couple of years ago but he didn't see any more than a friend" Max replied.

Max walked away from Maddie and over to Tapeworm and her phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello" Max said walking away from Tapeworm.

Zack attention was brought and Maddie looked at the way Zack looked at Max and Maddie smiled. Max came off the phone and walked over to Zack and Tapeworm.

"I have to go, mum needs me at home" Max replied.

"Are you coming to the cinema with us tomorrow Max?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I'll see you guys tomorrow" Max answered leaving the Tipton.

Zack followed her and caught up with Max and spoke to her in private and she and Zack were so close to each other.

"Hey Max, is everything OK at home with you and your mum?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah fine just mum finding it hard" Max said.

"Listen if you ever want to talk you know you can to me" Zack replied.

"Thanks Zack" Max responded getting closer to him.

Zack touch Max lips with his and they kissed and it got deeper and Max put her arms around Zack and Zack put his around Max waist. They kissed until Max phone went off again and she answered it.

"Hello" Max said. "Yes mum I'm on my way home now"

Max hung up and looked back at Zack who was holding Max hands and she kissed him again and walked off. Zack rubbed the back of his hand and looked at the ground and found Max had dropped a photo and he picked it up and it was a picture of her and her mum and dad and Zack smiled and decided to take it to Max in person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truths Home and Breaks up**

Zack got to Max house and looked at the house and it was still the same as last time he saw it. It would always have a pretty garden to look at and Zack walked up to the door and heard screaming and shouting and he knocked on the door and it was answered by Max and she was shocked.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"You dropped this" Zack answered giving it to her.

"Oh thanks, um mum shouting at dad down the phone" Max replied.

"Do you want me to stay?" Zack questioned.

"MAX" a woman screamed coming toward the door. "I've got to go out sweetie, mummy loves you to bits, oh hello Zack nice to see you"

Max mum left the house and Zack looked at Max who smiled weakly at him and he hugged her as she cries onto his shoulder.

"Hey come on we don't cry do we?" Zack asked.

"No" Max replied wiping her tears away.

Zack and Max went in. Back at the Tipton, Cody and Barbara were sitting in his room on his bed cuddling each other and kissing each other.

"I missed you when you were away" Barbara said.

"Yeah me too" Cody lied.

"Hey Cody what's up with you tonight?" Barbara asked.

"Just been thinking about us" Cody answered sitting up and Barbara sat up with him and he looked at her.

"What wrong with us?" Barbara questioned.

"We grown apart" Cody replied.

"No we haven't you still love me and I still love you" Barbara responded.

"That just it Barbara I'm not in love with you anymore" Cody revealed standing up.

Barbara looked down at the floor and Cody turned back and looked at her and she put her head back up and looked at Cody directly in the eyes.

"You really mean it don't you?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sorry Barbara, we can still be friends" Cody answered.

"Be honest with me Cody, is it another girl you want to be with?"

"Yes it is" Cody said.

Barbara nodded her head and grabbed her coat and left his room straight away and Cody ran after her but it was too late before he got to her and Cody looked at Maddie and London and he walked over to them with a sad face.

"Cody, what happened?" Maddie asked.

"I broke up with Barbara to be with someone else" Cody answered.

"Oh right" London replied. "So who is the other lucky girl?"

"Bailey" Cody said.

"Oh..." London and Maddie responded.

Cody sighed and walked off and Maddie smiled at London. Back at Max house, Zack and Max were talking and they keep looking at each other and Zack smiled at her most of the time.

"I remember all the good times we had together" Max laughed out.

"Yeah, picking on Cody as much as we can" Zack replied.

"Yeah, remember the time you pulled his pants down and everyone found out what underwear he wears" Max said.

"Yeah, I still don't regret pulling them down" Zack responded.

"Them days have gone now" Max replied.

After a few more minutes Zack stood up and so did Max and they were so close to each other Zack touched Max lips with his and they got deeper. Zack had come downstairs after an hour and half with Max fully dressed and they kissed each other once more and Zack left her house.

The next couple of days, Zack and Max were always flirting with each other and messing around and the others were getting sign of them being a couple which they weren't of course but Zack wishes they were and so does Max.

Zack and Cody spoke about the break-up with Barbara and how to get Bailey attention. After that London talks to Maddie in private away from the others.

"Maddie, can I tell you something but you got to swear you won't tell Cody" London said.

"I won't tell him anything" Maddie replied.

"Well recently I've been falling for Cody" London reveals.

"Are you talking about Cody Martin?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I am" London answered.

"Oh my god you have to tell him" Maddie said.

"No I can't because I know he wants Bailey not me" London replied.

"You don't know that you two make a great team" Maddie responded.

"Yeah we do" London said looking at him talking to Bob and Zack.

"Hey you know Max she fancy Zack" Maddie replied.

"Really, oh my god" London responded.

"I know, I think they make a cute couple and so would you and Cody" Maddie said.

"I hope so" London said.

Later on with just London and Cody, she started talking to him and he smiled back at her.

"Cody" London began to say.

"Yeah" Cody said.

"Do you know what Zack would say if I had a crush on him?" London asked.

"He would tell you to dream on I'm taken by Maddie" Cody answered. "But recently he hasn't be bothered with her he been more into Max"

"And if it was you?" London questioned.

"Well I would tell you how I feel and take it from there" Cody said.

London nodded and smiled and turned around and left the room. Later on Cody was talking to Maddie about London.

"Hey Maddie, do you know if London likes me more than a friend?" Cody asked.

"No, why do you like her more than a friend?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah but I like Bailey" Cody answered.

"Listen you can dream off Bailey because she wants Tapeworm but I know London will understand your crush for her" Maddie said. "Just one of you need to tell each other before it gets out of hand"

The next few days Max came running into the Tipton hotel and straight into Zack arms and he hugged her tight and took her up to his room and sat her down and saw Max face was red where she had been crying her eyes out.

"Hey what's up?" Zack asked.

"Mum got a new boyfriend" Max answered.

"Well that great news right?"

"No I don't like him, he bosses me around" Max said.

Zack hugs Max and kisses her deep on the lips and Cody walks in and they break apart and Tapeworm follows with Bailey.

"Oh hey guys" Bailey said.

Zack looks at Max and Cody leaves the room with Bailey and Tapeworm. After that Zack spoke to Cody.

"I'm not saying a word" Cody replied.

"Cheers" Zack said.

Later on Cody and London meets each other up and Cody sits London down and looks directly into her eyes and she smiles and he smiles back at her.

"Listen London, this isn't easy to say but my feelings are spinning out of control" Cody said.

"Why are you telling me?" London asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you London Tipton have done since we first started your web show" Cody answered.

London was shocked and didn't know what to say apart from kiss Cody on the lips and hug him and says "I feel the same way too"

Cody smiles and kisses London again and they walk into the lobby holding hands and everyone looks at them.

"Ewww.....don't tell me you're going out with each other" Zack said being hit by Max lightly. "Hey"

"I'm happy for you both" Max replied.

After that Barbara started to become jealous of London and Cody and wanted to destroy them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Barbara Revenge **

It the beginning of the first week of being off, they just had the weekend and things are going smooth at the moment. Zack and Max were sitting in the lobby kissing each other and hugging each other.

Zack broke it off with Max when he saw Tapeworm, Barbara and Bob coming towards them and they all sat down. Zack looked at Barbara who looks sad.

"Are you OK Barbara?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Barbara answered.

Zack looks at Max and kisses her again. Cody and London come downstairs laughing and kissing each other. Cody then realises that Barbara was here and so did London and they went over and sat with the others.

"So......" Max said looking at them all.

"Max, can I talk to you in private?" Tapeworm asked.

"Err....sure" Max answered.

Max got up with Tapeworm and they walked over to the front doors and Max smiled at Tapeworm and he held her hand.

"Hey Max, you know we been friends for so long and you trust me to be honest with you on everything" Tapeworm said.

"What are you trying to tell me Tapeworm?" Max asked.

"Zack using you" Tapeworm answered.

Max was shocked when he burst that out and she looked at Zack who was talking to Barbara and she was laughing with him. Cody however was watching them while London was talking to him.

"You're jealous of me and Zack" Max said.

"WHAT? No I'm not jealous of you and Zack, I'm just warning you" Tapeworm argued with Max.

"No you're not warning me, you're trying to break us up" Max burst out for Zack to hear.

Everyone could hear what was being said between Tapeworm and Max and Zack could tell Tapeworm doesn't trust him very much with Max. Zack stands up and walks over to them.

"Is everything OK?" Zack asked.

"Will be when Tapeworm leaves me alone" Max answered walking away.

Tapeworm and Zack come face to face and Cody notice the two ain't getting along at all.

"If you got a problem with me and Max why didn't you just talk to me instead?" Zack questioned.

"You better look after her because this friendship is over" Tapeworm replied.

Tapeworm walked over to Max. "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your little heart"

Tapeworm left the Tipton Hotel and Zack walked over to Max and she smiled at him.

"He'll come round when he ready" Max said kissing Zack on the lips.

Later on Zack was in his and Cody suite and there was a knock on the door and Zack answered it and it was Barbara. Zack smiled and looked Barbara.

"Hey Zack" Barbara replied.

"Cody isn't here" Zack responded.

"Oh I'm not here to see Cody, it you I'm here to see" Barbara said.

"Do you want to come in?" Zack asked.

"Cheers" Barbara answered walking in.

Zack was looking at what Barbara was wearing and she was wearing a mini skirt and a top that was half way down her tummy and Zack was surprise on what Cody had let go. Zack closed the door and walked over to Barbara who took her jacket off and threw it onto the sofa and looked at Zack.

"Wow Barbara, you um look nice" Zack replied.

"Thanks, did it all for you" Barbara said walking towards Zack and held his hand and Zack looked at Barbara.

"Well Cody was an idiot letting you go" Zack responded pulling Barbara in for a hug.

"You know I always knew you were a better twin" Barbara comment.

"And I always knew you were too good for Cody" Zack said touching Barbara lips.

Barbara walked away from Zack and he rolled his eyes and followed Barbara and she turned around and Zack got closer. Barbara and Zack lips met and they felt back onto the sofa, Zack started touching Barbara body and Barbara had her arms around Zack neck.

They broke apart and Zack smiled. "You got good lips"

"So have you" Barbara said.

Zack kissed Barbara again and she started to undo Zack shirt and Zack did the same with Barbara top. Zack stopped and Barbara smiled and so did Zack and he whispered.

"My room" Zack whispered taking Barbara hand.

After half an hour Cody had come in the suite with London and he spoke to London.

"I just need to grab something in my room and then we can go" Cody replied.

Cody enter the room and he went to his bed and looked around and then turned the light on and looked at the floor and saw Zack clothes and then picked them up and notice Barbara skirt was on the floor and then turn around to look at Zack bed and saw him sleeping with Barbara and he just picked all the clothes up and threw them on the bed.

Zack woke up and so did Barbara and they saw Cody standing there and Barbara covered herself and looked at Zack.

"What is going on here?" Cody asked.

"Cody, it not what you think" Zack answered. "She came onto me"

"No I didn't" Barbara replied.

"I DON'T CARE" Cody yells and London comes in the room.

"Oh my god what has happened here?" London asked.

"Thanks a lot Zack" Cody answered taking London hand and leaving the suite.

Zack looked at Barbara and she got out of the bed to get dress and so did Zack and they left the room and came face to face and Barbara got closer again and Zack kissed her on the lips and they carried on.

The next few days, Zack has been unfaithful to Max and decides to be honest with Max and try and get Cody to talk to him again. But it all changes when he sees Max flirting with Tapeworm and see how they talk and laugh together.

Zack was clearly jealous of Max and Tapeworm friendship and decides not to tell Max about the thing he had with Barbara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cody Mistake**

Cody didn't think it was right that Zack uses Max like this. Cody thinks she has the rights to know what happened between Zack and Barbara but Zack hasn't said anything and either has Barbara.

Cody had just taken London out and she found Cody wasn't really paying any attention on their date and London decides to talk to Cody about the things he saw between Barbara and Zack.

"Listen Cody, I can see this troubling you" London said.

"It is, Zack cheated on Max and she has the rights to know what happened between him and Barbara" Cody replied.

"Cody, I know you care but I don't want you to get yourself hurt and into trouble over it" London responded.

"If it was me and you I would tell you straight away instead of keeping it a secret for so long" Cody said.

"I know that because we trust each other" London replied. "And because we love each other"

"London, I have to tell Max before she gets hurt again" Cody responded.

Later on Cody was alone in his room and he heard the door knock and he sighed and hope that person would go away so Cody just lay there. About 5 minutes later a knock again and he got up and sighed, walked out of his room and across to the door and open it.

Meanwhile Maddie and London were talking about Cody and how he walked in on Barbara and Zack.

"I'm really worried about Cody" London said.

"Why he perfectly fine" Maddie replied.

"No, yesterday he walked in on Zack and Barbara" London responded.

"Oh my god" Maddie said.

"I know it really bad because now Cody wants to tell Max what had happened" London replied.

"Boy, if I was Cody I would tell Max straight away or get Zack back for it" Maddie responded.

"Wow you're evil when it comes to cheating rats" London comment.

Back with Cody as he opens the door and sees Max standing there smiling so bright and Cody looks behinds him and then back at her and he smiled at her.

"Hey Cody" Max said.

"Hey Max, do you want to come in?" Cody asked.

"Yeah sure" Max answered walking in and Cody closed the door.

Max smiled at Cody and he walks over to her and he smiles and just looked around.

"Um.....so what brings you here?" Cody questioned.

"I'm looking for Zack, he was suppose to meet me an hour ago to go to the cinema with me, Woody, Bailey and Tapeworm" Max replied.

"Well I haven't seen him all day" Cody said.

"Oh OK, well if you do can you tell him to meet us down the cinema" Max responded.

"Max, we need to talk" Cody burst out.

"Oh is it about London?" Max asked.

"No, it about Zack" Cody answered. "I don't know how to tell you this Max but yesterday me and London caught Zack"

"Caught him doing what?" Max questioned.

"I don't know how to tell you Max because I know you're going to go off on one" Cody replied.

"Listen it can't be that bad" Max said.

"Believe me it is me and London caught Zack with another girl" Cody responded.

"OK, Cody this ain't no time for jokes" Max replied.

"I'm not joking" Cody said.

"First it was Tapeworm, now it you" Max responded.

"Max, I'm telling the truth" Cody replied.

"Sure" Max let out.

"Fine don't believe me but don't come crying to me or London when we did tell you the truth" Cody said.

"OK, if you're telling the truth then who was the girl?" Max asked.

"Barbara" Cody answered.

"You're lying, Barbara wouldn't do this to me, were best friends" Max said.

"Oh yeah she a really good friend when she came round here and slept with Zack behind your back and my back" Cody argued.

"Listen, instead of making up so crazy story to try and get me away from Zack why didn't you just warn me like Tapeworm did?" Max questioned.

"I'm not warning you, I'm telling you what happened and what me and London saw yesterday" Cody burst out.

"Wow, you really mean it don't you?" Max asked.

"Max, I don't want to see you get hurt, you had a right to know" Cody answered.

"How could he do this to me?" Max questioned sitting down on the sofa.

"I don't know, but he doesn't deserve you" Cody said sitting down next to Max and taking her hand into his and saw her beginning to cry. "Don't cry Max"

"I'm a fool to trust him" Max replied.

"I'm sorry Max" Cody responded.

Max looked at Cody and he wiped her tears away and Max cried even more and leaned on Cody shoulder. About 15 minutes later, Cody and Max were still sitting and Max hadn't stopped crying and she looked at Cody and he wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry I hate it" Cody said.

Max kissed Cody on the lips and he didn't pull away he kissed her back. Cody didn't care what was going on around him or about anything else and either did Max. Cody had realised Max had thrown herself over him.

"Cody" Max said breaking the kiss.

Cody looked at Max who had the sad eyes and Cody kissed her again and they stood up and went into the bedroom. About an hour later Cody and Max were breathless in his room in the bed and Max couldn't believe what she had just done.

"God....that was good" Max let out.

"I know" Cody said.

Max chuckled and kissed Cody on the lips and Max phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello" Max said making Cody laugh quietly. "Um...yeah he not here, I'll be down in about another half an hour, I'm just talking to Cody"

Cody smiled and kissed Max. "Yeah, alright OK bye"

Max hung up and kissed Cody again. They both got dressed and left the suite and Zack came up and Max smiled and Zack walked up to her.

"Hey" Zack said.

"You're late" Max replied.

"Yeah sorry about that I was busy" Zack lied.

"Right" Max said.

"So are you ready to go because I was told to come and get you from Cody" Zack responded.

"Yeah, Cody coming as well" Max comment.

"Great" Zack said. "Oh and err by the way Cody, I think London left lipstick all over your mouth"

Cody rubbed it off and Max looked at him and winked and Cody smiled.

**P.S. I would like to say a big thanks for reviewing this story, even though it not over yet.**

**I'm up for any ideas and I will try and make you guys happy with it **

**Love Abby x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helps from Friends **

It has been two days since Max and Cody had done it together behind Zack back. Cody hasn't told London the truth yet and hasn't said anything to anyone else. Zack continued his little thing with Barbara and Cody and Max are continuing with each other else well.

But this week as well Maddie and Bailey tries to set Mr. Moseby and Carey up on a date and Bailey asks Bob and Woody to help as well. Mr. Moseby and Carey were talking at the front desk being watched by Maddie, Bailey, Woody and Bob.

"I really think they could make a good couple" Bailey whispered.

"I never really thought about it but now looking at them now it just so...." Maddie got cut off.

"Perfect" Bailey finished for Maddie.

"Yeah" Maddie said.

"Well why don't you two set them two up on a date?" Bob suggested.

"Bob you given me a brilliant plan" Bailey replied.

Meanwhile in Cody and Zack bedroom, Cody and Max lay on Cody bed laughing and making out with each other. They little thing for each other been going on for a few days now and Cody was enjoying every moment of it.

"I love you Cody" Max said.

"I love you too Max" Cody repeated back kissing Max.

Meanwhile in London suite, where Zack and London were talking about Cody and how London thinks she losing Cody.

"I do love Cody but he not been hanging around with me anymore" London said.

"I know how you feel Max doesn't want to be around me very much she either doing something with Tapeworm or hanging around with Cody and Bob" Zack replied.

"You know what I'm going to break up with Cody I think he cheating on me like you did to Max, you're both the same" London began to cry.

"Nah Cody wouldn't cheat on you, we might be the same but he not a cheater and I'm not a cheater, it was the one off" Zack responded.

"Zack, I want you" London sobered.

"What???" Zack asked looking very confused.

London grabbed Zack shirt and pulled him in for kiss and he didn't break it off, he carried on. Meanwhile in the lobby Maddie wrote a note for Mr. Moseby and Bailey went to put it on his desk and one for Carey which was delivered by Bob and Woody.

Carey and Mr. Moseby met up in the lobby and Bob and Woody was standing outside and Bailey and Maddie were standing by the candy counter.

"Thanks for the note, I would love to go out" Carey said.

"Um....I thought you asked me out?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"No, I got your note" Carey answered.

"I got your note as well" Mr. Moseby replied.

"We been set up" Carey whispered. "So let play along with the game"

"OF COURSE Carey I WOULD love to take you out" Mr. Moseby responded.

"I'll see you at 7 in the lobby" Carey said leaving.

In London suite London and Zack were getting dressed and she looked at Zack in shock.

"What have we just done?" London asked.

"I have to go" Zack answered leaving the suite.

With Cody and Max who was just getting dressed and leaving the suite and went downstairs and Max smiled at Zack and walked over to him and kissed him. London came downstairs and Cody grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss and London smiled weakly and hugged Cody.

Max looks at Cody and winks at her and she then looks back at Zack who wasn't bothered about being around her.

"So what have you done today?" Max asked.

"Not a lot really you?" Zack questioned.

"Not a lot" Max lied looking at Cody and Max kissed Zack and they were kissing for a good 5 minutes and they broke it off.

Mr. Moseby and Carey were sitting in the restaurant laughing and joking about and Maddie and Bailey walked up to them.

"How is the date going?" Bailey asked.

"Great thank you, me and Mr. Moseby are really enjoying are selves" Carey answered.

Back in the lobby Zack and Max were all over each other but London however was pushing Cody away and looking at Zack who was acting perfectly normal. London was finding it hard to cope with the terms that she just cheated on Cody with his twin brother Zack.

London was ready to burst it out to Cody but couldn't because of Max but Zack notice that London was going to tell Cody but she didn't know how to. Mr. Moseby and Carey came in the lobby followed by Maddie, Bob, Bailey and Woody.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Just had a date with Mr. Moseby" Carey answered.

"Why???" Zack questioned.

"Because I can anyway what are you all doing?" Carey asked.

"Not a lot" Zack said.

"Same" Cody replied.

Later on in Zack and Cody suite, Zack walks into his room and looks around and then finds Max bra on Cody bed and then heard Cody coming and hid the bra and Cody came in and smiled at Zack.

Zack left the room and thought Max and Cody were seeing each other but didn't think Cody and Max would do that. Zack decided to watch Max and Cody a bit closer this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Closed Doors**

_Eyes are open but sometimes behind closed doors you just don't know what is going on....._

It has been a few days since Zack Martin found Max bra in the room of Zack and Cody. Zack has been watching Cody and Max every time they were together and Cody had notice Zack was watching them. Zack has decided not to say anything for a little while.

Everyone was sitting in the lobby and it was dead quiet between them all. Maddie and Bailey had been talking and everyone was listening to them.

"I really think that boy was dead cute yesterday" Maddie said.

"Yes he was did you see that one who was making a fool of himself?" Bailey asked.

"God, what the hell was he doing?" Maddie questioned.

"I asked his friends and they said he was trying to get girls to look at him which he was clearly doing to make us laugh" Bailey answered.

"What is going on with you guys?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing just not really up to talking" Zack said.

"I'm going, mum wants me home" Barbara replied leaving.

Later on Max was standing outside the hotel and Zack came up behind Max putting his arms around her and she looked at him and smiled.

"Are you OK?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks you?"

"Yeah I'm fine just missing your tiny little lips" Zack said.

Zack and Max lips met up and Cody had come out and saw it and notice the two were getting so passionate that he had to go back inside and Max pushed Zack away.

"I can't do this anymore" Max replied.

"What are you on about?" Zack questioned.

"It's over Zack" Max responded.

"Why, what have I done wrong?"

"It not you, it's me, I'm not in love with you anymore I'm in love with Cody" Max said.

"What as in Cody my twin brother?"

"Yes, Zack I know what you did as well, I know you slept with Barbara" Max replied.

"No I didn't" Zack lied. "If I did I would have told you"

"Don't LIE to me Zack, I know you slept with Barbara, Cody told me he caught you red handed" Max argued.

Everyone in the lobby could actually hear Max and Zack finding.

"I'm not lying to you" Zack burst out.

"All I wanted was you to love me as who I am not what you want me to be" Max said.

"I do love the way you are" Zack replied taking her hand.

Max pulled her hand away from Zack and he nodded his head and looked at her again. "You want Cody fine, I won't stopped you"

"Who said I wanted Cody?" Max asked.

"You're clothes did" Zack answered.

Max bit her lips and Zack went into the hotel and found Cody flirting with London and he walked up to Cody and he looks at Zack.

"Hi Zack" London said really cheerful.

"Think this is funny?" Zack asked.

"What?" Cody questioned.

"Telling Max I slept with Barbara" Zack answered.

"She has the rights to know" Cody said.

"I was going to tell her" Zack replied.

"Yeah when would that be?" Cody asked.

"And what about you? I mean you did sleep with Max behind my back at least Barbara wasn't with you" Zack asked.

"How did you know I slept with Max?"

Zack threw Max bra at him and Cody looked down and picked it up and then looked at Zack. Maddie, Bailey, Woody, Bob and Tapeworm were all standing around watching the heat. London however began to get angry.

"I SLEPT WITH ZACK" London yelled out.

Everyone was shocked. Cody looked at Zack in surprise.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Cody asked.

"London came onto me" Zack answered.

"It true Cody, I was really emotional and I thought sleeping with Zack would drive you back to me" London said.

"You went behind my back with not only London but Barbara as well" Cody replied.

"Barbara was a mistake and so was London" Zack responded.

"Why did you sleep with them then?" Cody asked.

"They wanted it" Zack answered. "And what about you and Max?"

"We both wanted it, I was there for her after you broke her heart" Cody argued.

"You didn't have to" Zack replied.

"I actually love Max" Cody burst out.

Max came in with Barbara and Zack and Cody looks at them.

"Barbara will you please tell Cody that you came onto me" Zack said.

"I can't actually remember who did" Barbara lied leaving the Tipton Hotel.

"I came onto Cody" Max replied. "Because he can actually love me unlike you can't"

Cody looked at London who smiled at him. "Is it over?" London asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry London" Cody answered.

London smiled and kissed Cody on the cheek and walked over to Maddie and she put her arm around London. Zack left the hotel and Max walked up to Cody and hugged him.

"I'm going after him" Cody said leaving Max.

Cody left the hotel and followed Zack.

**Right the next chapter will be soon I promise. **

**Thank you for the reviews hope your enjoying this story.**

**Love Abby x **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Talking Twins **

Zack was sitting in the skate park, thinking about Max and how he hurt her badly. Zack hated himself for what he done to Max, he asking himself why did he do it to her? How could he hurt Max like that? Zack really loved Max but he had his chances with her. But Zack started having feelings for Barbara when Cody broke up with her.

Zack can be dumb at times but when he knows he done wrong he always tries to fix it but this time nothing going to work all he can say he sorry for what he did to Max. He didn't use her; Zack did love Max but since Zack and Cody went on that sea school thing changed when they came back to Boston.

Cody was sitting in cafe that is two blocks away from the Tipton Hotel. Cody had lost Zack he didn't know where he had gone. Cody felt bad for what he done to Zack, ruined his relationship with Max and probably most likely ruined the friendship as well. Cody just wanted to be honest with Max, not sleep with her as well. Cody didn't know Barbara would make a move on Zack.

Cody always thought he was the smart one but he can be quite stupid at times like sleeping with Max behind Zack back was wrong and cheating on London was wrong but Cody just been told by London that she made the move on Zack not the other way round. Cody loves Max but he can't be with her because of Zack; it would probably ruin Zack and his relationship for good.

Zack was doing a lot of thinking in the skate park and so was Cody who was sitting in the cafe listening to the love song that was on the radio. Cody felt depressed not seeing Zack sitting with him was depressing so Cody got up and left the cafe.

Zack got up from the bench and saw Cody standing by the gates and he walked over to Zack. They both looked at each other and came face to face with each other. Cody could tell Zack was sad and so could Zack.

"So this is where you been hiding" Cody said sitting down next to Zack.

"Why did you do it Cody?" Zack asked.

"She had the rights to know but I never meant to sleep with her" Cody answered.

"You could have stopped it" Zack replied.

"I should have but I couldn't" Cody responded.

"I never meant it to happen between me and Barbara either" Zack said. "Just she came in so sexy"

"Barbara was looking for revenge against me and she used you to get back at me" Cody replied.

"What so when she said I'm the better twin, she didn't mean that?" Zack asked.

"I'm not so sure about that" Cody answered.

"What happened to us Cody, I mean ever since we came back from the ship all we done is turned against each other and started fighting over girls that ain't even worth fighting for" Zack responded.

"I didn't think Barbara was like that" Cody said.

"No either did I, she loves you Cody really does" Zack replied.

"I've moved on from her" Cody let out.

"I love Max I really do but I've blown my chances with her" Zack said.

"I won't date her if it going to destroy us" Cody replied.

"Nah, it cool you can go out with Max, she really likes you more than she did with me" Zack responded.

"Max does love you Zack, you can still have your chances, it just you got to go back there and make things right between you guys" Cody said.

"Nope, I rather be her friend than have a relationship with that girl, I want Maddie" Zack replied.

"You really think Maddie going to go out with you after what you did to Max, Barbara and London?" Cody asked.

"She still my first love" Zack answered.

"You can try but I wouldn't fill your hopes up on Maddie" Cody responded.

"Or we could give up on girls for now until we find the perfect one for us" Zack said.

"I like the sound of that" Cody replied.

"I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to ruin it for you and London" Zack responded.

"I love London, she a funny girl to be with" Cody said.

"What would you do if I asked Barbara out?" Zack asked.

"Nothing really we are not a couple anymore" Cody answered. "I mean it up to Barbara whoever she wants and it up to you whoever you want as well"

"I want to go out with Barbara" Zack replied.

"Fine by me I don't care, I don't know why I cared when you slept with her" Cody responded.

"It because I was still with Max" Zack said.

"Ahhh.....now I know" Cody replied.

"You can have Max if you want" Zack responded.

Cody smiled and gave Zack a hug and then they started heading back to the Tipton Hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cody Wants London **

Zack and Cody returned to the Tipton Hotel with just Maddie and Bailey there in the lobby and the boys walked up to the girls and asked them where everyone was.

"Where is everyone?" Cody asked.

"Max went home after fighting with Barbara, so they both went home" Maddie answered. "Tapeworm had to go because he mum in hospital delivering her newborn, Bob wanted to go home and Woody in the hotel somewhere"

"Did Max say anything before she left?" Zack asked.

"Yeah she said it over" Bailey answered.

"Who is it over for?"

"Both of you, she screamed at everyone" Maddie said.

Cody looked at Zack and he smiled weakly. "You go"

Cody hugged Zack and left the Tipton Hotel. Zack went up to his suite and found Mr. Moseby and Carey sleeping on the sofa bed together and Zack shakes his head and went into his and Cody room. Cody had got to Max house and knocked on the door and Max mum answered it.

"Um Hi, I'm Cody Martin and I was wondering if Max was here?" Cody asked.

"She upstairs" Max mum pointed.

Cody went in and up the stairs and she looked in all the rooms and came to the last one and he knocked on the door. Max had stopped Tapeworm because of the knock at the door and pushed him off her and they got dressed and Tapeworm hid in the wardrobe and Max open her door and Cody smiled at her.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Well Maddie told us how you reacted when you left the hotel so I thought I would come by and see if you were OK" Cody answered.

"Yeah I'm fine" Max said nervously.

Cody got closer to Max and she pushed him away and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" Cody questioned.

"No of course you haven't it just I wasn't expecting you to come" Max replied.

"Why have you got someone here?" Cody asked.

"No" Max lied.

Cody got closer to Max again and she kissed him on the lips and then hugged him and then they both came face to face.

"Max, this isn't right, it Zack who really loves you" Cody said.

"What you don't love me?" Max asked.

"Yeah I do but it Zack who really loves you" Cody answered.

Tapeworm fell out of the wardrobe when Cody said that and Max closed her eyes and then looked at Cody who nodded.

"Care to explain?"

"Cody, it just I was so upset and I wanted someone to comfort me and all I could think of was Tapeworm" Max replied.

"I get it, you don't want either of us now, thanks a lot Max" Cody responded leaving the room.

Cody got back to the Tipton Hotel and found Zack and Maddie sitting in the lobby talking about something. Cody sat down with them.

"Well what happened?" Zack asked.

"She moved on from both of us" Cody answered.

"What so she doesn't want you or me now?" Zack questioned.

"She was with Tapeworm" Cody said.

Zack shakes his head and hugs Cody. The next few days, Max and Tapeworm came to the hotel and they all looked at them.

"Oh what a surprise" Zack replied.

"Hey Cody, I just came to see if you were OK" Max responded.

"Yeah I'm fine" Cody let out.

"Good" Max replied.

"Max, what are you actually doing here?" Zack asked. "Isn't it bad enough you tried to rip us a part"

"Listen I didn't mean this to happen it just did" Max answered. "Don't have ago me for your brother mistake"

"Hang on it wasn't just Cody that night it was you as well" Zack said.

"Just leave me alone, come on Tapeworm were not welcome here" Max responded taking his hand.

Tapeworm and Max left the hotel and Zack looked at Cody who smiled at Zack and Maddie sat next to Cody.

"You don't need her Cody" Maddie said hugging him.

"Thanks Maddie" Cody replied.

Later on Cody was alone with London in the lobby and he spoke to her about he felt about how things have turned out for everyone.

"So how are you taking the break-up with Max?" London asked.

"Perfectly well, I don't need her, I didn't need Barbara" Cody answered. "But you were different, yeah sure you slept with Zack behind my back but you did it for a reason you felt I was pushing you away"

"It doesn't matter about us" London said.

"I still love you London, I don't care what you done wrong" Cody replied.

"I love you too Cody" London responded leaning into kiss him on the lips.

Zack, Maddie and Bailey came in the front door of the Tipton hotel and saw Cody and London kissing each other and they broke it off as soon as London saw Zack.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Zack asked.

"None of your business" Cody answered.

"Awww....are you two lovebirds going out again?" Zack questioned.

"Yes" London burst out kissing Cody. "I love you"

"I love you too" Cody said.

"And I'm going to be sick" Zack replied.

Later on Max came to the Tipton and found Zack sitting outside the Hotel with a basketball and Max sat next to him.

"Hey" Max said.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Just to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean to come between you and Cody, I didn't know I was either" Max answered.

"Well you ruin your chances with Cody because he back with London" Zack responded.

"Actually I was hoping we could get back together, I'm giving you another chance to make this right between us" Max said.

"Max to be completely honest with you I rather be friends with you" Zack said. "I do love you but it will ruin are friendship"

"I understand" Max replied.

"Anyway you got Tapeworm he loves you like mad" Zack responded.

"It not the same" Max comment.

Zack looked at Max and they leaned in and kissed each other and the kiss lasted for a few minutes and Zack broke it off and Max looked away.

"I'm going I'll see you soon" Zack said leaving Max on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**To the reviewers, **

**Um the writer Abby has come down with a bad infection of tonillities and will not be writing this story until she better so I will be taking over my name Sharon so she said thankyou for the reviews and she is sorry she didn't write this chapter or the next few chapters so enjoy and the updates should be sooner than expected great love Sharon x**

**Max Power **

It has been a week since Max and Zack spoke about the relationship and decided to be friends. Max and Cody were still not talking to each other. But Max was now dating a lad called Jon and Zack was kind of seeing Barbara but the relationship is on and off. Cody and London were still dating and made a sweet couple.

Maddie had come into the Tipton and Zack and Cody ran up to her and she was shocked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Maddie asked.

"We have a problem, we lost Woody" Cody answered.

"He fine, he with Bob" Maddie said.

Maddie walked over to the counter and Zack followed her with Cody and she looked at them again.

"So have you spoken to Max recently?" Maddie questioned.

"We hardly see her" Cody replied.

"Well she coming here later with Jon later" Maddie responded. "Maybe you can talk her into dumping the idiot"

"Why is he that bad?" Zack asked.

"He treats her like she a piece of dirty on the floor" Bailey answered for Maddie walking up behind them.

"Oh it can't be that bad" Cody said.

"Well when she comes here later you see how he treats her" Bailey replied.

London and Max came in the door laughing and joking about and Maddie, Bailey, Zack and Cody looked at them.

"Hey guys" London said kissing Cody.

"Hey Max" Zack replied.

"Hey" Max said.

"So is Jon coming later?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, he coming later" Max answered.

Later on that night everyone was in London suite a part from Max and Jon who were running late. Maddie, London, Bailey and Barbara were talking about Max new boyfriend.

"I'm not joking guys, he treats her like a piece of dirty on the floor" Bailey said.

"It is her life" Zack replied.

There was a knock at the door and London gets up and answers it and it was Max and Jon and Max was smiling so bright.

"Hey guys" Max said.

"You're late" Maddie burst out.

"Well sorry, Jon was running late" Max replied putting her arms around him.

"Yeah he didn't have to come" Maddie responded. "But I wanted him to meet Zack and Cody"

Maddie pushed Jon and Max over to them and Zack and Cody stood up and shake Jon hand.

"Jon this is Zack and Cody Martin, Max ex-boyfriends" Bailey said.

"Nice to meet you" Jon replied.

Max smiles weakly when she sees Jon face expressions and she sits on the sofa. Later on Max and Jon were alone in the hallway and Zack and Cody had come around the corner and heard them talking.

"Why did you bring me here if they were going to be here?" Jon asked.

"Ow....Jon your hurting me" Max answered.

"Awww....I'm sorry you shouldn't lie to me then should you" Jon said.

"I didn't lie to you and they are my friends from high school I'm not going to ditch them for you" Max argued.

Jon slapped Max across the face and she was forced to look at him. "You are never hanging out with them two ever again do I make myself clear?"

"Get off me Jon, they my friends and if you can't handle it then just go" Max answered.

Zack and Cody walked over to them and Jon and Max looks at them.

"OI, she didn't deserve that" Cody burst out.

"My girlfriend not your jerk" Jon said.

"OI, no one hits my girl and no one calls my brother a jerk a part from me" Zack replied.

"You had a choice me or them" Jon responded.

Maddie, London, Tapeworm, Bailey, Bob, Barbara and Woody came out of the door and saw the four of them. Max looked at them all and then at Zack and Cody and then Jon.

"I'm sorry guys" Max said, taking Jon hand.

"Max" Cody burst out.

"Did you not just see what he did to you?" Zack asked.

"Come on Jon let go" Max replied.

"Max, don't do it, you walk away now you don't ever come back to us" Zack responded.

"Yeah she doesn't need you" Jon said. "She has me"

"Yeah and you're the worst thing that has happened" Zack argued pushing Jon out of the way and taking Max hands into his. "Max please I'm begging you not to drop us for him"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MAX" Jon yelled pushing him away.

Zack punched Jon and Jon kicked Zack and everyone started yelling and Max got in the middle of Zack and Jon and Zack by accident hit Max around the face and everyone stopped and was totally shocked.

"Max, I am so sorry" Zack said walking over to her.

"Get off me" Max replied standing up and walking over to Jon. "Let go"

"MAX" Zack yelled.

Max and Jon had left and Zack looked at the others who were still quite shocked.

"What have you done Zack?" Tapeworm asked.

"I didn't mean to" Zack answered.

"I know, we just need to get Max to see the real him before she locks herself away" Tapeworm replied.

Zack burst into tears and Maddie walked over to him and hugged him and Cody hugged them both as well. Zack hugged Cody and Maddie got some tissue and wiped Zack tears away.

"If she was here now she would be falling for your face" Maddie said.

Zack smiled weakly and left them all and London walked over to Cody and hugged him.

"I'll go this time Cody" Maddie replied.

Maddie went after Zack and London kissed Cody on the lips and he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**All Over the Passion **

Maddie had caught up with Zack who had sat in his room on his messy bed and she sat on his bed and he looked at her and thought Maddie looked hot in her normal clothes. Maddie put her arm around Zack and he pushed her away.

"Hey come on Zack, I'm being a friend" Maddie said.

"The only person I want is Max" Zack moaned.

"Zack, I hate saying this but no point crying over her" Maddie responded.

"I am not crying I'm just showing my weakness" Zack replied. "Max means the world to me, she been with me all the way since playgroup till now"

"Zack, I'm sure Max loves you too and you probably mean everything to her as well" Maddie said.

"Maddie, I don't care what she thinking I want her here and safe with me" Zack responded.

"I know honey but you don't always get what you want" Maddie replied.

"Maddie, why are you even here?" Zack asked.

"Because you're one of my best friends" Maddie answered. "I care about you, I love you like my brother and I love the way you talk to me and I love the way you treat me with respects and I don't think I would find another guy out there like you apart from Cody"

Zack looked at Maddie in shock and she and Zack glared at each other in the eyes and Zack leaned in and kissed Maddie on the lips and she didn't pull away she got closer to Zack and let his hungry tongue in her mouth. Maddie put her arms around Zack and let out a moan.

Maddie felt Zack hand moving up her thighs and Maddie slipped her tongue into Zack mouth and they tongues danced around and Maddie lay down on Zack bed and he was on top of Maddie moving his hand gently under the skirt and they broke apart and Zack smiled at Maddie and she returned the smile.

"Zack..." Maddie got cut off by Zack finger.

"Shhh....no talking" Zack said kissing Maddie.

Meanwhile in London suite, Cody and London were laying on her bed in each other arms, totally tired from the experience that has happened between them. Cody sat up and looked at London who was sleeping and Cody had lean over her and kissed her on the lips and London smiled and opened her eyes.

"I love you London Tipton" Cody whispered.

"I love you too Cody Martin" London said kissing Cody.

"You look adorable when you're sleeping" Cody replied.

"And you're a cheeky bugger" London joked.

"Oh you're so dead meat" Cody said loudly tickling her.

London was laughing and she kissed Cody on the lips and he broke it off and smiled at her.

"I really do love you London" Cody whispered.

London smiled and kissed Cody. Meanwhile in Cody and Zack room, there was a breathless Maddie and a breathless Zack. Maddie was in Zack arms, she had her head on Zack chest and Zack was resting his head against the wall. He was totally surprised at Maddie, he thought she would never sleep with him but he got his wishes with Maddie.

"Maddie" Zack hissed.

"Yes" Maddie hissed back.

Maddie looked at Zack and she knew from Zack expression his loved it but was totally confused.

"Maddie, we shouldn't have done this" Zack said regretly.

Maddie sat up and put her clothes back on and Zack did the same and Maddie looked at Zack again.

"Then why did you kiss me Zack?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know why Maddie OK, I'm upset about Max and you got your tongue down my throat" Zack answered walking over to the window.

Maddie nodded. "You know what Zack, if she knew what a pathetic loser your being right now she wouldn't want to be around you"

"JUST GET OUT YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!" Zack yelled.

Maddie was shocked at what Zack had just called her and how he yelled at her the first time in his life. Maddie was hurt by the words and burst into tears and left his room slamming the door.

Zack felt horrible and wanted to run after Maddie but then it would tell everyone what has just happened. Maddie had ran to London suite and banged on London door and Cody had got up and answered the door and Maddie burst in crying her eyes out and sat next to London.

Cody closed the door and walked over to London and Maddie. London put her arms around Maddie and hugged her.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" London asked.

"I....I-I....don't know he just got mad at me for no reasons" Maddie answered in tears.

"Who got mad?" Cody questioned.

"Zack, we were talking about Max at first and then we kissed and all happened so fast then after that he called me a slut" Maddie cried out.

"Maddie, did you sleep with Zack?" London asked.

"It was a mistake" Maddie said.

Cody left London room and went to his suite and found Zack sitting on the sofa looking very disappointed with him.

"Why the hell did you call Maddie a slut for?" Cody asked.

"I didn't mean it" Zack answered.

"She in tears with London right now over you" Cody burst out.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT" Zack yelled at Cody.

Cody was surprised at Zack. "You need to calm down, I know you might have just lost Max but you could also lose a lot more friends, like Maddie, Bailey, Barbara, Tapeworm, Bob, Woody and London and you could end up losing me"

"JUST SHUT UP CODY" Zack shouted.

"Fine, you want to moan fine be my guest but you're not going to get her back that way by doing nothing" Cody said leaving the suite.

Zack knew Cody was right, he could lose everyone over this and he knows sitting here is doing no good on fighting for Max. He was going to need help on winning Max back and save her from abuse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zack Problems**

It has been a week since Zack lost Max and he was in a bad state of mind and Cody could tell Zack was falling apart because of Max. Zack had come in the lobby one night streaming drunk last week after the night with Maddie. Zack had decided to take his problems to the drink.

Cody was use to waiting up for Zack to come in with girls. London, Maddie, Carey, Woody, Tapeworm, Bailey, Mr. Moseby and Bob had all stayed up with Cody that night waiting for Zack to come in.

"What time is it?" London asked.

"2am" Cody answered. "You guys can go to bed if you want I'll stay up a bit longer"

Then all the sudden they heard Zack laughing and joking about and had brought a girl home, he had started making out with her outside the hotel and Cody stood up and so did the rest and Cody looked at them all.

"Guys, just stay here" Cody said walking over to the main door.

Norman opens the door for Zack and he came in with this brown hair girl and she was smiling at everyone. Cody stood there with his arms folded and Zack looked at him.

"Heyyy Cody, you OK?" Zack said drunkly putting his arm around Cody. "Haave you mett ummm....what your name?"

"Rachel"

"Yeah nice to meet you Rachel, where have you been?" Cody asked.

"Heyyy I wanted a night out with ummm....whatever your pretty name is" Zack answered.

"Her name is Rachel, listen you're going to have to go home he completely out of it" Cody said.

"Hey ain't you Max sister" Bailey replied.

"Yeah, I'm Max sister" Rachel responded.

Zack took Rachel hand and up the stairs. The next day Max came storming in the Tipton Hotel and found Rachel having a cup of tea with Cody and London.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Zack brought me here last night" Rachel answered.

"Well mum needs you at home NOW" Max said harshly.

"I don't want to go near mum one little step" Rachel replied taking a sip of her tea. "Anyway why can't you go home?"

"I'm seeing Jon" Max answered.

"Awww....what a shame" Rachel said. "So you can look after mummy"

"No, I'm moving out and moving in with Jon" Max argued.

"Oh so mum gave you permission to leave home?" Rachel asked.

"Asking mum anything she throw it back in my face" Max answered.

"No surprises, he treats you like a piece of dirty on the floor but your too bloody selfish and dumb to see that" Rachel responded.

"Rachel just go home these ain't your friends" Max said.

"Actually they are and I can treat them with respects, you haven't taken one look at Zack since you dumped him" Rachel burst out.

"I don't care now move" Max replied.

"No, I'm waiting for Zack to wake up to make sure he alright" Rachel responded.

Zack came down and Rachel stood up and walked over to him and Zack looked at her in shocked.

"Rachel, are you lost?" Zack asked.

"No silly, me and you got completely out of it last night, well mainly you but me I was still a bit sober but no I stayed to make sure that you were OK" Rachel answered.

"Yeah I'm fine got a headache" Zack replied.

"Well I'm going to be sticking round for a little while so we can catch up" Rachel said.

"Um, Rachel there no need for you to" Zack responded.

"Is it because of my selfish sister?" Rachel asked.

"No it's more complicated than that" Zack answered.

"Well I ain't leaving, me and your brother were having a lovely chat until she came in" Rachel replied.

Max walked over to Rachel and dragged her and Rachel pushed Max off her. "RACHEL YOU ARE GOING HOME WITH ME"

"NO I AM NOT, MAX YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER AND YOU PUSHED EVERYONE AWAY, MUM I COULDN'T CARELESS ABOUT HER SHE GOT A DRUGGY BOYFRIEND OK I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HOUSE" Rachel yelled.

"How many times do I have to say this I am not in danger Jon loves me" Max said.

"Yeah when has he EVER said he loves you?" Rachel asked.

"Plenty of times" Max answered.

"I don't like what I'm seeing Max, these are your real friends, not Jon" Rachel replied. "He just going out with you so he can beat someone up, but underneath all this make-up is the bruises you're hiding"

"I'm not being beaten by Jon, I have the power over him" Max said.

"No you don't" Rachel responded. "Just accepted it Max, he doesn't love you"

"Just back out of my life OK, I want you to look after mum" Max replied.

"I'm staying here, Carey offered me a place here" Rachel said. "I ain't going home"

Max sighed and left the hotel and Rachel looked at Carey and Mr. Moseby and Rachel had just lied to Max about staying with Carey and her offer.

"I'm your new roommate" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, I love you as my daughter but I have Cody and Zack I haven't really got the room" Carey responded.

"I have" Maddie said. "You can always stay at my place until you sort yourself out"

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick, I'm the twins babysitter, well was" Maddie answered.

"On second thoughts, London have you got any room?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah sure" London replied.

"Thanks" Rachel said.

Zack sat down next to Cody and he looked at Zack. "You barely notice she was here"

"Max hates me Cody" Zack said. "I punched her boyfriend"

"So you can still make things right but no you got too much of a bloody hang over to do anything right now" Cody argued. "Don't you see it you have us all up worrying about you and you come in streaming drunk"

"Leave me alone Cody, you don't tell me how to live my life" Zack replied.

"Fine, I give up on caring for you" Cody said standing up and leaving the lobby.

"I don't need him" Zack muttered.

"ZACK MARTIN" Carey yelled. "He is your brother, he is trying to look out for you but you throwing it back in his face don't make him feel like a good brother"

"I don't care he ruin my life" Zack said.

"I thought you two were OK with everything?" Carey replied.

"Guess not" Zack responded.

"You are one heartless twin, he cares about you and your throwing it back in his face" Carey said.

"I'm going out" Zack said getting up and leaving the hotel.

Carey looks at Cody who walks over to London and she smiles weakly at him.

**Hey Reviewers, **

**Abby would like to say a big thank you for supporting her story while she sick at the moment and wants to say your true readers, she sent her love and care for you all. **

**Love Sharon **


	12. Chapter 12

**Max Change of Heart **

Zack had left the lobby and got to the pub. Zack had noticed Max but didn't want to say anything to her because he knew he would lash out at her when he didn't want to. Zack has lost Max as a friend and now a girlfriend. Zack has always thought to himself that he will win people hearts back straight away.

Zack didn't mean to say that about Cody he was just mad and didn't know who else to take it out on. Zack didn't want anyone else apart from Max. Zack had order a glass of scotch and swallowed it down in one go but then he heard Max arguing with Jon and Zack saw them.

Max was crying and screaming at Jon and Jon was threatening her and he had hit her and she had stopped screaming and was quiet. Jon had then left and Max walked into the pub and went behind the bar and Zack had ordered another drink. Max looked at Zack and walked over to him.

Zack looked up at her and she took the glass.

"Out" Max said.

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong" Zack replied.

"Yes you are now get out" Max responded.

"OK, what have I done wrong?" Zack asked.

"Your drunk" Max answered. "You had enough"

"I bet you love doing this to me" Zack whispered.

"I'm not doing anything to you Zack; you're doing this to yourself" Max said. "Please just leave now, I don't want to have to call the security guards"

"Max, did you ever love me or Cody?" Zack asked.

"Course I did now leave" Max answered.

"No I'm not leaving" Zack replied.

"Don't give him anymore drinks" Max responded.

Zack sat there and Cody, London, Rachel, Maddie, Woody, Bailey, Bob and Tapeworm came in and saw Zack sitting at the bar and Cody let go of London hand and walked over to him. Zack looked at him.

"Oh she called you did she?" Zack asked.

"No she didn't come on Zack I think it better if we leave" Cody answered.

Max looked at them all and she was cleaning glasses and she put the glasses down and walked over to them.

"Zack, you need to go before I get someone to throw you out" Max said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Zack replied.

"He right, he not doing anything wrong" the barman said.

"Get back to work and keep out" Max responded. "Zack you need to go"

"No" Zack said. "Can I have another one please?"

"No you don't, Zack get out" Max replied firmly.

"Come on Zack" Cody said trying to pull him of the chair.

"Get off me Cody" Zack responded.

Cody walks over to the others and whispers to them, Max leaned closer to Zack and he looked at her.

"Please just go" Max said.

"I'm not leaving without you" Zack replied.

"You're going to have to" Max responded.

Zack kissed Max and she didn't pull away she kissed him back. Everyone in the bar was looking and Jon had walked in and saw them kissing and Max saw him and broke it off with Zack and he looked at Jon.

"Come on Zack, let go" Cody said.

Zack looked at Max and she looked at Jon who was looking very angry and walked over to Zack who stood up to him.

"Jon, just leave him alone he was leaving" Max lied.

"Come on Zack let go" Cody said again.

"Wanna watch your back" Jon responded threatening Zack.

"Like I'm scared you tosser at least I don't beat women" Zack replied.

Jon punched Zack and Zack kicked him where it hurt and Max started screaming and so did Cody and the others. London, Barbara, Bailey and Maddie hugged each other and stepped back.

Cody, Bob, Woody and Tapeworm pulled Zack off Jon and Max grabbed Jon and pushed him further away from Zack.

"ZACK GET OUT" Max yelled.

Zack left the pub and Cody walked over to London who was shaking her little heart out and she hugged Cody. They all left the pub after Zack and Max looked at Jon.

"YOU WERE BANG OUT OF ORDER" Max screamed at Jon.

Jon ran over to Max and pulled her head back and he spoke to Max. "Don't you dare yell at me you little slapper" Jon said throwing Max and she hit her head on the bar and she screamed in pain.

Rachel, Cody, London, Maddie, Woody, Bailey, Zack, Tapeworm, Barbara and Bob heard Max scream and they ran back inside and found Max knocked out on the floor and Jon standing there.

"Max...." Rachel said leaning down to her. "MAX"

Cody called the ambulance and they were here after 10 minutes of Cody calling. Rachel held Max hand as she was put in and she let go and lashed out at Jon and then got into the ambulance.

Zack, Cody and the others went to the hospital and waited with Rachel.

The doctor and nurse came along and spoke to Rachel. "She fine, she got bruising to the head and some parts of the body, but she OK"

"Can I see her?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes you all can" the doctor answered leaving them to it.

They all went in and saw Max sitting on the bed and Rachel walked over to Max who looked terrified.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Fine I guess" Max answered. "Where's Jon?"

"Don't know, listen Max you got to pull yourself out of this relationship this has gone on far enough" Rachel said.

"I want Jon here now" Max replied.

"No we won't do it Max, we won't call him" Rachel responded leaving the room.

Everyone else left the room apart from Zack who walked over to her and she smiled at Zack.

"Max......" Zack whispered.

"Zack, call Jon for me please" Max begged.

"No Max, he hurt you too much" Zack said.

"Zack, you're my only friend left" Max replied.

Zack kissed Max and she kissed him back and it went on. The next day Max came out of the hospital and stayed at the Tipton Hotel with the others. Jon came in and Carey blocked him from seeing or going anywhere near Max.

"She doesn't want to see you" Carey said.

"She my girlfriend" Jon replied.

"No she isn't" Carey responded.

Max came downstairs and she saw Jon and was terrified to go anywhere near him. Zack and Cody stood in front of Max.

"The door that way" Cody pointed out.

Max held Zack hand tight and he hugged her. Jon left the hotel and Max hugged Zack.

**OK, this isn't the last we see of Jon but might be for Max beware you might need a box of tissues for the next chapter!!!! **

**Jon and Rachel belong to me but the rest I do not own :(**** wish I did anyway Abby said thank you!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, be warned have some tissues ready for this chapter....because it a sad part for????? **

**Here we go**

**The Painful Blood Shot **

It has been a week since Max came out of the hospital and started staying at the Tipton Hotel with Zack and Cody. She had come back to them both after she learns what Jon really like.

Max has been getting text messages and phone calls from Jon but Zack has always answered it for Max so she didn't have to go through pain but the last phone call they got was very threatening. What Zack had heard Jon say was if any of them go out of this hotel they will shot or taken.

Everyone was finding that threat quite hard to take in and Max knows Jon means it and so does Zack and Rachel. London was terrified about Cody, Max and Zack.

"You know if you hadn't got involved with Jon, we wouldn't be in this mess" London said sadly and angrily.

"Hey it isn't Max fault, she didn't know Jon that well herself" Zack argued with London.

"She should have walked away as soon as she did find out what he was like" London replied.

"London, will you shut up for 5 minutes?" Rachel asked. "Max what can we all do about this?"

"Not to go outside" Max answered.

"Oh great and what about my shopping trips I like to do?" London questioned.

"I'm sorry OK London I really am I wish I could stop Jon but I can't" Max said.

"You should have stuck with Zack" London replied.

"Oh I'm sorry London but didn't you sleep with Zack yourself so yeah you kind of ruined it for us as well" Max responded.

"Oh you nasty COW" London said going for Max and Cody stopped her and Max walked over to Zack.

"Girls, it doesn't help if you two fight" Cody burst out. "London why don't you go and change your outfit or something or boss someone around and Max you just be quiet"

London and Max were shocked with what Cody had just said to them and Max looked at Zack and he put his arm around Cody.

"Well said" Zack said giving Bob and Tapeworm a high five.

"Max, I would love to say I hate you" London replied.

"I hate you too London I also hate Barbara" Max responded.

"If you had kept your hands to yourself none of this would be happening" London said harshly.

"Yeah and if Cody hadn't broken up with Barbara me and Zack wouldn't have splitten up" Max argued.

"Oh you and Zack weren't even a couple" London burst out.

"YES WE WERE" Zack and Max yelled out.

"OOOOOOO, you two have done this to us" London muttered.

"Yeah you ruined everyone relationship" Max said.

"No I didn't that was you, Cody, Zack and Barbara me I had nothing to do with it you loser" London argued.

"GIRLS" Zack and Cody yelled.

London and Max went dead silent and London stormed out of the lobby and Max sat down next to Maddie.

"Hi" Maddie said.

"Oh you don't hate me then" Max replied.

"No" Maddie responded.

It has been hours since they all got the threatening text messages. Zack stood up and Max saw him heading towards the main entrance.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm going out there I can't stand being inside here for much longer" Zack answered.

Max ran over to him and stopped Zack before he open the door and Max and Zack came face to face.

"Don't do it Zack, I won't ever forgive myself" Max begged him.

"What you rather be stuck in here for god lord knows how long or someone go out there and get hurt?" Zack asked.

"Stuck in here" Max answered.

"Max, I love you OK I want to do this I want to save you from the danger" Zack replied.

"Zack please don't go out there if you do then I will never ever forgive myself" Max responded.

Zack kissed Max and she put her arms around him and London and Cody came down and saw them. Zack and Max broke apart and Zack looked at Max and then at Cody.

"I'm going" Zack said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Cody yelled going over to him. "I can't watch you go out there and get hurt"

"Would you rather be stuck in here for god lord knows how long or someone go out there and get hurt?" Zack asked.

"Stuck in here" Cody answered.

Max was watching Zack and Cody arguing and she put her hand on the door handle and Rachel and Maddie notice and they screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO MAX" Rachel and Maddie screamed.

Max opened the door and ran out there and Zack went after her and guns were going off and everyone outside was screaming and Cody had gone after Zack and Max.

London screamed and Maddie stopped London and she burst into tears calling Cody name. Maddie had tears coming down her face and she put her hand on her tummy and London, Barbara, Carey, Bailey and Rachel all looked at Maddie and realised she was pregnant and Maddie passed out.

Everyone was crying and could hear screaming and guns going off outside the Tipton Hotel. London was sitting on the sofa with Maddie head on her laps. Barbara was sitting with Bob shaking, Bailey was holding Tapeworm hand and Rachel and Woody was sitting with Mr. Moseby and Carey.

As soon as the guns had stopped Carey got up and so did everyone else and ran outside and saw lots of injured people, some were dead, some were bleeding badly and some were just crying and screaming.

Carey and the others were yelling for Zack, Max and Cody. Rachel found Max and ran over to her and Max could barely open her eyes.

"Max, come on girl you're stronger than this come on you can stay alive" Rachel cried out.

"ZACK CODY" Carey yells.

London finds Cody and Zack and shouts at the others and Rachel notices that Max wasn't that far away from Zack and Cody. The ambulance has been called and everyone was getting sorted. Zack and Cody were holding hands when they were found and Carey bent down and kissed their foreheads.

"You're going to be OK" Carey said.

Maddie bent down and looked at Zack and he eyes had started to open and he felt Maddie putting his hand on her tummy and Carey burst into tears.

"Zack, you're going to be a dad" Maddie reveals.

Zack closed his eyes and didn't open them back up and Carey cried even harder and Maddie let go off Zack hand and screamed. London held Cody hand so tight and she began to cry even harder than what she was like in the Tipton.

Maddie got up and ran into Mr. Moseby arms and he hugged her and Carey stood up and walked over to Max who was quietly moaning in pain.

Zack, Cody and Max were all rushed into hospital and things were being done quickly to them. London hugged up to Maddie and they held each other for comfort.

But the rest were all over the place and looking so confused......was it ever going to end???

**Well this isn't the end but I'm wondering what will happen next....umm **


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, the chapter was sad but Abby said that it was going to happen......so here we are you are going to need tissues for this one. **

**Heart to Heart **

Zack was still being worked on in the room, Cody and Max however weren't and all the doctors came out and everyone stood up and Carey rushed over to them.

"What is going on doctor?" Carey asked.

"Zack isn't doing so well, he got shot in the stomach which is quite bad because we had to try and stop the bleeding" the doctor answered. "Cody was shot in the leg but we be able to stop the bleeding and we put him to sleep for a few hours so he will wake up in about 2 hours and Max she was shot in the groin now this has caused her to not have children in her future life I'm very sorry but she will recover"

"Thank you doctor" Carey replied.

Cody and Max were taken to another room and everyone was sitting in the room. London was holding Cody hand tight and she was crying her heart out onto Cody. Carey kissed Cody on the forehead and cuddled him.

Rachel held Max hand and kissed her on the forehead and she woke up and everyone stood up and got around Max bed and stared at her and she woke up and saw Rachel smiling at her.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"In pain" Max hissed.

"Yeah you were shot sis" Rachel said.

"Oh god what happened to Zack?" Max asked.

"He was shot in the stomach the doctors are still working on him" Rachel answered.

"Where's Cody? I saw him come out as well I yelled at him to get back inside" Max said.

"It OK, Cody fine he sleeping he will be awake in about half an hour" Rachel replied.

"Where was I shot?" Max questioned.

"Max....." Rachel began to say and Zack was being wheeled in and Max sat up and burst into tears and Rachel hugged Max tight.

"Oh lord, she awake" the nurse burst out walking over to her. "How are we feeling?"

"I haven't told her the bad news" Rachel answered.

"Max, we have bad news you were shot in the groin which means your future to have children are impossible" the doctor said.

"I can't have children when I'm older?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry" the doctor replied.

"What happening to Zack?" Carey asked.

"He on a coma we hope he survives" the doctor answered.

Carey burst into tears and so does Max burst into tears and they all heard Cody waking up and London rushed over to him and he looked at London straight away when he open his eyes and London kissed him and the Nurse helped Cody and Max sit up.

The doctors and nurses left the room and Max looked at Cody who was looking at his brother Zack. Everyone was sitting in silent and Maddie had put her hand on her tummy and Carey looked at Maddie.

"Um Maddie, do you need a doctor to check over the baby?" Carey asked.

Cody and Max looked confused and looked at Maddie and were surprised and Cody then looked at Zack.

"Cody, you're going to be an uncle if that helps" Maddie replied. "You know what I'm just going to go and see the doctor"

Maddie got up and left the room. Bailey, Barbara, Woody, Tapeworm, Bob and Rachel left the room. Carey and London stayed in the room.

"I hope Zack survives" London said holding Cody hand.

"He going to make it through" Cody whispered to himself.

Carey left the room with London and Cody got out of his bed and walked over to Zack and held his hand. "Don't you dare leave me alone in this world"

Max smiled at Cody and walked up behind him and Cody hugged Max. It become more than 2 weeks since the shooting happened and the people who was shooting hasn't been caught. Max and Cody were still in hospital, recovering but Zack still hasn't woken up from the coma.

After a couple more days the doctor had decided that it time to take Zack off the coma.

"Miss. Martin, we have come to a decision with Zack coma and think it best if he came off it and call it his time of death" the doctor said.

"No-No you can't do that, he has a twin brother, they never EVER been apart" Carey replied.

"If he comes out of this coma he could still survive" the doctor responded.

"How long has he been on it for?" Carey asked holding Cody hand.

"Over 2 weeks" the doctor answered.

"OK, that him off the machine and were see from there" Carey replied.

After a few more days of discussing Zack coming of the coma, it all happened in the middle of Zack starts coughing and Cody and Max wakes up and find Zack trying to say something. They both look at each other and get up and walk over to him and Cody sits him up.

"Zack" Cody said.

"Are you alive?" Max asked.

Zack open his eyes slowly and Cody goes to get help and he looks at Max and she smiles at him and kisses him lightly on the lips. The doctors and nurses all come in and Cody and Max sit on Cody bed together.

Later that morning, Zack was fully awake and Cody and Max was laughing and joking about with Zack. Maddie, London and Carey came in and they smiled at him.

"Hey Zack, how are you?" London asked.

"I'm in a bit of pain but I'm good" Zack answered looking at Carey who began to cry. "Hey mom"

"OH Zack" Carey burst out hugging him tight and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're alive"

"Me too" Cody said giving Zack a high five.

"Zack, Maddie has something to tell you" Carey replied.

"Hey sweet thang" Zack said.

"Hey" Maddie responded. "Listen Zack I don't know how much you remember of 2 weeks ago...."

"Right Zack Martin, you're going to be fine" the doctor said. "His memory is fine"

The doctor left and Zack looked at Maddie who was just looking at him and smiled at him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Zack asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets Revealed**

Zack and everyone else was looking at Maddie and she looked at Max who just standing by Zack holding his hand so tight and Maddie looked London who shakes her head and Maddie runs out of the room and Zack looks at Cody in confusion.

"I'll go and see if she OK" Max said.

"No, you cause enough damage" London replied.

Max stayed by Zack side while London left to find Maddie who was sitting in the waiting room crying her eyes out.

"I can't tell him" Maddie cried out. "It will break Max and him apart"

"It not about Max and Zack relationship, it about Zack knowing his going to be a dad" London responded.

"I don't want it to affect Zack and Max" Maddie replied.

"You really care what I think?" Max asked coming up behind them.

"Max, I know how much Zack loves you" Maddie answered.

"It doesn't matter, I can't have children anyway" Max said.

"That my point I'm getting at, this child will ruin Zack chances with you because you won't want to be with him when he a dad" Maddie responded.

"I haven't said anything about are relationship, now Maddie I advise you to tell him or I will" Max replied.

Maddie stood up and walked over to Max and hugged her and Max smiled weakly.

"Thank you Max" Maddie replied walking back to the room and saw Zack sitting in the bed with Cody. "Zack, this is going to be quite a shock to you but I'm going to be having your baby"

Zack was shocked and he looked at Cody who smiled at him and then back at Maddie. Max was standing outside the room crying her eyes out and London stood behind Maddie.

"Where's Max?" Zack asked.

"She was behind me a minute ago" London answered walking out of the room and finding her crying. "Um she not here"

London went back in and Max stood up and wiped her eyes and then went inside and Zack looked at her and she smiled at him. Maddie put her arm out around Max who smiled. Rachel, Woody, Bailey and Bob all came in laughing and joking about.

"Hey guys" Rachel burst out.

Zack kept his eye on Max expression and she had gone over to her bed and started reading a magazine that she already read once. Max was sad about not having children in the future and didn't want anyone knowing she can't have children.

Zack was still confused on what to do, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to be a dad yet, he wanted to have children in the future but wasn't so sure if he was ready yet. Zack was worrying about his relationship with Max because he still loves her and always will do.

Later on that night Cody had be released from the hospital and taken back to the Tipton Hotel and Max was ready to be released tomorrow but it just came to her and Zack that night and she had spoken to Zack at very little conversation.

"Hey Max, could you pass me a glass of water?" Zack asked.

Max stood up and poured him a glass and took it over to him. He took it off her and smiled at her in a thankful way. Max returned the smile but very weakly. Zack noticed where Max had been shot and then looked at her face and she smiled.

"Are you done?" Max questioned.

"Yeah thanks" Zack answered. "Um Max, what happened to you? Where were you shot?"

"I was shot in the groin" Max replied.

"Oh, are you OK?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine still a bit painful but I shouldn't have gone out" Max responded.

"Max, everyone told me about your news" Zack replied.

"What news?" Max asked. "There isn't any news for me"

"That you can't have children" Zack said.

"Oh that nothing to do with you Zack" Max burst out. "To be honest I couldn't care less about me not having children, I would have made a rubbish mum"

"Max, don't say that" Zack responded. "You don't know do you?"

"Zack, you're better off without me in your life" Max answered.

"I don't want you out of my life" Zack replied. "You're the one I want and you're the only one I actually care about"

"But what about Maddie and the baby, she going to need you" Max responded.

"I don't want to be a dad yet" Zack revealed.

"A bit late for that now Zack" Max said.

Zack pulled Max in for kiss and she kissed him back and put her arms around him and Zack put his arms around Max waist and she climbed onto his bed and they broke apart and Zack and Max were looking at each other in the eyes.

"You would have made a good mum" Zack whispered.

Max kissed Zack again and they laid in his bed in each other arms. About 15 minutes later Max sat up and Zack pulled her back and she looked at him.

"Don't go" Zack said.

Max got underneath Zack covers and Zack put his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not going to let this child get between us" Zack replied.

"Zack, I love you too" Max responded kissing him on the lips.

The next day, Max and Zack had woken up in each other arms feeling very warm and Max sat up and got out of Zack bed and walked over to her and the others came in before they caught them in the same bed.

"Morning Max, are you ready?" Carey asked.

"No not quite I need to get changed then we can go" Max answered leaving the room.

"So how did things go with your talking to Max?" Carey questioned.

"She very sad about not having children" Zack responded.

"Well sweetie, she going to be for quite a while but I'm sure she going to be happy with a friend to support her" Carey replied.

"She said she loves me" Zack said.

"To be honest with you Zack, I think you both deserve each other, you don't need children to bring you closer because you two were already close to each other before you met" Carey responded.

Max came back in and Zack smiled at her and she returned it. "How much longer have I got to have this on for?" Max asked.

"She still got the same attitude" Carey said.

Max smiled and walked over to Zack and he took her hand and kissed it and she kissed his hand back and they hugged each other and Cody, London and Maddie came in smiling.

"Hey guys" Cody said.

"Here these are for you Max" Maddie replied giving her flowers.

"OK thanks" Max responded.

"Tell her Maddie" London said.

"Max, I feel really bad about your news but I have decided and nothing going to make me change my mind I want you to have this child I'm carrying" Maddie responded.

Max was totally shocked with Maddie speech and looked at everyone in the room and then at the flowers.

**OK, this isn't it I'm just doing what Abby said to me to do. She might be ill but she most certainly knows how to make her words work for everyone. **

**Anyway, she is feeling so much better and she will be back to writing this next chapter.**

**She also said thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this story so far!!!!:D**

**Love Sharon x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Reviewers, it me Abby your best writer :D hopefully anyway I just wanted to say thank you for still reading while my brilliant friend did a few chapters for me while I was ill so thank you and enjoy this chapter Love Abby x **

**Hard to Take**

Max threw the flowers onto the floor and left the room and Maddie looked at Zack in shock. London and Cody were standing together quite shocked at Max behaviour.

"Wow she is an ungrateful cow" London said.

"No London, she isn't" Zack replied. "Why on earth did you say that?"

"Because I didn't want her to feel bad about herself at all" Maddie responded.

"Max doesn't want to be a mum yet and I don't want to be a dad" Zack revealed.

"Well it a bit late for you to be saying it now, you should have worn protection" Maddie burst out.

"Well you upset her now" Zack said.

"She should be grateful Maddie willing to give this child up and give it to you two" London replied.

"Oh shut up London" Zack let out.

Maddie went off to find Max who was sitting outside crying her eyes out and Maddie came over to her and Max looked up at Maddie and stood up to Maddie.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make you feel wanted in the world" Maddie replied.

"I can't take this child Maddie" Max said.

"Why not I'm giving you a chance to be a mum" Maddie responded.

"I ALREADY HAVE A CHILD" Max yelled out.

"You're already a mum" Maddie said.

"Yes" Max let out.

"What happened to the child?" Maddie asked.

"I gave him to my mum to look after until he was older enough to know I'm his mum" Max answered.

"Who is the father?" Maddie questioned.

"I'm not so sure" Max replied.

Max knew lying to Maddie was a bad idea but she didn't want Maddie to think she was a slut. Max knows who the father is but doesn't want to say anything in case the father really wants to get involved.

"So that why you're not so sad" Maddie responded. "Because already know what birth is like and you were already a mum"

"Maddie, you can't tell anyone what I've just told you" Max begged.

"How old were you when you had the child?" Maddie asked.

"I was 14 at the time but I've learnt from my mistakes" Max answered.

"Hang on, Zack and Cody left to go to Seven Sea High and none of us saw you that year and Tapeworm hadn't seen you either and Zack thought he had scared you away and Cody was really scared it like Cody had a secret underneath his skin" Maddie replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Max said.

"Oh yes you do, I know who the father is, it Cody" Maddie revealed.

"No it not" Max lied.

Cody was the father to her little boy. Before Cody and Zack left, Max and Cody had a night of passion because Cody had just had argument with Barbara and wanted to be comfort and decided to be with Max that night for comfort. Max had just broken up with her boyfriend, Tapeworm. Yes the two dated for a 4 months and Max was heartbroken and never looked at Tapeworm again in that way.

_Max's Flashback_

_It had been a horrible week for Max; she was getting very stressed out with Tapeworm and thought he was cheating on her. Max had gone to see him that day and caught him flirting with a girl called Melissa and Max yelled at Tapeworm. _

"_HOW COULD YOU?" Max yelled. _

"_Max, it not what you think" Tapeworm lied. _

"_Oh so you kiss her for a dare, a joke" Max said. "DON'T LIE TO ME TAPEWORM" _

"_Max, I love you" Tapeworm replied. _

"_Yeah and I hate you" Max responded. "It over" _

"_What, no we been dating for 4 months how can you end it now?" Tapeworm asked. _

"_Leave me alone" Max answered leaving Tapeworm with Melissa. _

_Max had ran home and started crying her eyes out and knew her mother and father was out and she hasn't really cared about being alone in the house she knew Tapeworm wasn't coming after her for another chance. _

_Max hasn't been alone for long, she heard a knock at her door and she answered it and it was Cody, he rushed in and was hiding in the corner of the sofa and Max had closed the front door and went into the living and sat with Cody. _

"_What happened Cody?" Max asked. _

"_I just yelled at Barbara for no reasons" Cody answered. _

"_Hey come on it can't be that bad can it?" Max questioned. _

"_No you don't understand I called her really horrible things I would understand if she never wanted to talk to me again" Cody replied. _

"_At least you have something, I just caught Tapeworm with another girl" Max responded. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Max, I didn't know" Cody said._

"_No it's OK really, I broke up with him" Max said. _

_Cody looked at her and smiled. "You deserve so much better than him Max, if anyone deserves you it someone who will really care and love the way you are" _

"_Thanks Cody" Max replied. _

_Cody smiled and hugged Max. They came out of the hug and they were looking at each other in the eyes. Cody had leaned in and kissed Max on the lips so deeply then about 2 minutes after that they both pulled away and Max heart was racing so fast and didn't want to look at Cody. _

_About an hour after sitting in silent and after that kiss, Max spoke to Cody and he looked at her. _

"_Um do you want something to drink?" Max asked. _

"_Um no you're OK Max" Cody answered. _

_Max smiled at him and Cody returned the smile and then about another 15 minutes Cody had stood up with Max and they walked to her front door and Max open it and then Cody closed it and looked at Max. _

"_I don't want to leave you" Cody whispered. _

"_I don't want you to leave either" Max said quietly. _

_Cody kissed Max and pinned her against the wall and Max had put her arms around Cody neck and Cody had picked Max up and carried her to the sofa and they lay on the sofa kissing each other deeply. Max had started to undo Cody top and Cody did the same with Max and they had been kissing for a good half an hour. _

_Max had stopped and was breathless and Cody had a little laugh and continued to kiss Max deeply. Max pushed Cody off her and he smiled at her and she took his hand and led him upstairs and into her room. Max and Cody had got into Max bed and continued to kiss each other with passion and then Cody undid Max jeans and she took them off and threw them onto the floor. _

_Max undid Cody belt and he took it off and kissed her again and then undid his jeans and took them off and threw them onto the floor. Max had got under the covers with Cody and he had broke the kiss off. _

"_Are you sure?" Cody asked. _

"_No talking" Max answered. _

_End of Max's Flashback _

Max looked at Maddie again who was just staring at Max which shock.

"Is that what happened between you and Cody 3 years ago?" Maddie asked.

"It wasn't planned to happen Maddie" Max answered.

Maddie hugged Max and took her back up to the room and smiled at her and Max returned it and they walked in and everyone looked at them.

"Cody, Max has something to tell you" Maddie revealed.

"You bitch" Max said.

"He has a right to know" Maddie replied.

"Know what?" Cody asked.

Max swallowed hard and looked at Maddie in a disappointment face and then looked at Cody.

**Ok a bit longer than the other chapters but here your chapter written by the real writer :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Meet Max and Cody Night of Passion**

Max swallowed and looked at Maddie with a disappointment face and then back at Cody and smiled weakly. At this point, Tapeworm, Barbara, Bailey, Bob and Rachel had all come in with big smiles on their faces and Max looked at them.

"Max, tell him" Maddie burst out.

"Tell who what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know" Maddie answered.

"Know what?" Rachel questioned in confusion.

"Rachel doesn't know she was living with dad at this point of my life time" Max replied.

"Yeah I haven't lived with Max all my life you know" Rachel responded.

"Well when you did see your mum did she have a baby boy with her at any point?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah my little baby stepbrother, Jamie" Rachel answered.

"Oh boy this is going to be perfect for everyone" Maddie replied.

"Why is there something wrong with him?" Rachel asked.

"What colour hair has he got?" Maddie questioned.

"Brownish blondy kind of" Rachel said.

"And what colour eyes has he got?"

"Brown" Rachel replied.

"Come on Max were all waiting, I'm sure this is the topping of your cake" Maddie responded.

"Do you have to be such a bitch?" Max asked.

"No I'm not being a bitch but he has a right to know and so does your sister" Maddie answered. "So come on Max were all waiting"

"Oh come on say it now before I crop Maddie mouth off" London said.

Before Max said anything, Max mum came in holding Jamie and everyone looked at her in surprised.

"MUM" Rachel and Max yelled.

"How long did you two think you could keep this secret that you were in hospital?" Max and Rachel mum asked.

"Longer than this" Rachel answered. "Anyway Max was just about to tell us something"

"Tell you lot what?" Max and Rachel mum asked again.

"Oh about what happened to Max when she was 14, yeah guys this will be your answer to why she kind of disappeared after a certain night" Maddie answered.

"Oh no she doesn't say a word about it because she was living with my sister for a little while" Max mum said.

"No he has a right to know because your little mistake here can't have any more children" Maddie revealed.

Max and Rachel mum was horrified and Max looked at Jamie who was playing with her top and Max looked at Maddie and smiled and slapped her across the face.

"I don't have to say anything to anyone" Max said leaving the room.

Maddie looked at them all. "Max isn't sad about not having any more because she already a mum"

Max could hear every word that being said and Maddie had totally shocked everyone at what she just said.

"Yup, her and Cody at the age of 14 years old" Maddie said.

"Hang on wasn't Cody with Barbara back then?" London asked.

"And Max was with Tapeworm" Zack replied.

"You're mess now" Maddie responded.

"Cody how could you keep this a secret?" Carey asked.

"Oh Carey, Cody didn't know Max had fallen pregnant with his child" Maddie answered.

"OK, that fair but cheating on Barbara back then why?" Carey questioned.

"Oh they had a fight" Maddie replied.

"Were you there when it happened Maddie?" London asked.

"Oh no, Max told me" Maddie added.

"OK, Maddie I want to hear it from Cody, you done enough" Carey responded looking back at Cody. "OK Cody, I will love you no matter what you did back then but 14 years old and sleeping with Max was the BIGGEST mistake you ever done"

"Once a cheater always a cheater" Maddie responded.

"Well you can't really call it cheating can you?" Bailey asked, everyone looked at her in confusion and Bailey spoke again. "Well Cody had argument with Barbara and I don't know what happened between you and Max but it not really cheating is it because either of them knew where they relationship was going"

"I don't care about that part, it the fact Cody lied to me about where he was and what he was doing" Carey burst out. "I hope you have no other secrets"

"Nope" Cody said.

"Where did Max go?" Rachel asked.

"Away because she can't face the truth" Maddie answered.

"She was 14 for god sake" Max mum burst out.

"Oh she should have been careful" Maddie said.

"And Cody" Rachel added.

"Cody would have been if Max hadn't thrown herself onto him" Maddie argued.

"Max didn't throw herself onto me" Cody said.

Later on that day Max had carried Jamie out of the hospital with Cody beside her and she looked at Cody.

"Um thanks for sticking up for me earlier" Max replied.

"It OK, just I know you didn't throw yourself" Cody responded jokily.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

"Well I want to be part of his life" Cody answered.

"Well I'm already part of his life so I can't say I want to as well" Max said.

"Max, I will support you in every way I can" Cody replied.

"Oh Cody" Max let out sweetly.

Max and Cody hugged each other kissed each other on the cheek. Max then took Jamie home with Cody and they settled him into his cot and Cody put one of his arms around Max waist and hugged her. Max and Cody went downstairs and sat in the living room.

"This is where we sat remember?" Max asked.

"Yeah I remember, we shared are very first kiss here" Cody answered.

"I enjoyed it" Max replied.

"Me too" Cody whispered looking at Max. He touched her soft lips with his lips and Max kissed Cody and put her arms around him and Cody lifted Max up and pulled her on top of him. The kiss has got deeper and Cody hands were all over Max body and Max started to undo Cody shirt and Cody took Max top off and Max stopped him.

"My room" Max whispered.

Cody pulled Max back on the sofa and got up and closed the living room door and locked it and walked back over to Max and kissed her deeply.

**OK, I am so not getting bored of this story I still have lots more to reveal about Max!!!! **

**Love Abby x **

**PS. If you're wondering who Alyson Stoner is she plays Max in Zack and Cody. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cody and Zack End **

It has been a week since Cody and Max had more passion for each other and has done a great job with Jamie. Max had told Cody that she wants him and no one else. Cody said the same thing and for the past week Cody and Max have been getting closer to each other.

Zack was out of hospital and not jumping around so much. He notices the odd behaviour with Cody and Max and notice how close them two were getting again. Zack decides to talk to Cody about Max and his relationship.

"Cody, what is going between you and Max?" Zack asked.

"Nothing" Cody lied.

"I notices you two been getting closer and closer each day" Zack said.

"I promise you Zack nothing going on between us" Cody lied again.

"OK, well can you tell Max I want to see her later" Zack replied leaving the lobby.

Cody leaves the hotel and goes to see Max. Cody knocks on the door and Max opens and pulls him in for a kiss and Cody breaks it off and Max smiles so big and kisses him again.

"What is wrong with you Cody?" Max asked.

"Zack catching onto us" Cody answered.

Max smiles weakly and kisses Cody and takes him into the living room and they sit down on the sofa in each other arms. Cody and Max make out for a good half an hour and then cuddle up on the sofa.

Cody had forgotten to tell Max that Zack wanted to see her, Cody was pretty sure Max wouldn't want to see Zack anyway. Later on that night Max came to the Tipton Hotel and wanted to talk to Cody about the relationship. Max had enough of waiting for her and Cody to be public about the relationship.

"Hi Cody" Max said.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Cody asked.

"I'm here to talk about the relationship, Cody I want to tell everyone now I can't keep it a secret" Max answered.

"Max, just a few more days please, Zack only just got out of hospital and you really think he going to want this" Cody said.

"I just want us to be together" Max whispered.

Cody kisses Max on the lips and Zack walks in and Max breaks it off with Cody and looks at Zack.

"Zack, it not what you think" Cody lies.

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like" Zack said walking over to Cody. "How long it been going on for this time?"

"Zack, this isn't Cody fault, it mine, I just don't want to be with you Zack I want Cody" Max answered for Cody.

"Hang on what was all that about in the hospital when Cody went home?" Zack asked.

"I don't know Zack, I just know one thing I love Cody" Max replied.

"I don't get it, what has he got I haven't got?" Zack questioned.

"It nothing to do with that Zack" Max burst out.

"Why can't I just simply win your heart from once?"

"I did love you Zack but things changed for me and you" Max said.

"Just answer one question for me Max" Zack responded.

Max looked at Zack and Zack spoke. "If Cody and you hadn't had a child would you love me then?" Zack asked. "Or if you and Cody had ever met? Or if I wasn't such a jerk back in the basketball team? Would you still love me then?"

"Zack...." Max began to say.

"Save it I don't want to hear it" Zack replied. "But just remember you won't ever find true love like me"

Zack left the lobby and Max turned to face Cody and she felt right into his arms and she kissed him.

"Will you be alright on your own with him?" Max asked.

"Course I will" Cody answered kissing Max one last time.

Max left and Cody went to see Zack who was sitting in the suite they live in and Zack stood up and came face to face with Cody.

"Taking her again" Zack replied.

"Zack, it wasn't like that" Cody responded.

"And have you told London it over?" Zack asked.

"Course I have" Cody answered.

"Why don't you and Max just disappear so I don't have to watch it all fall apart you knew how much I loved that girl and you took it away from me" Zack said.

"I love Max as well" Cody burst out.

"Why don't you just disappear and then I can have Max to myself" Zack suggested.

"No because then she will hate me if I ever return" Cody argues. "And I wouldn't want to leave Max because she had my kid"

"I hate you" Zack said. "I don't think I can ever forgive you"

"I'm sorry Zack I really am but I can't stop Max" Cody replied.

"You could have tried" Zack responded.

"I love Max and if you can't accepted it then don't bother forcing yourself to" Cody said.

"No I won't ever accept you and Max, I'm going to hate you and Max forever now GET OUT!" Zack yelled.

Cody nodded his head and looked at Zack again who walked away and Cody left the room without another word. Zack sighed and looked at a photo of him and Cody and he smiled weakly and threw it across the room and burst into tears falling to the floor.

Zack crawled up into a corner holding himself and he looked at the photo he just threw and notices something else was behind the photo and Zack picked it up and open the photo up and it was a picture of him, Cody, Max, Tapeworm, Bob, Maddie and London. We were all hugging each other another the basketball match and Max had been going out with Tapeworm at the time.

Zack threw it back onto the floor and Carey came in and notices Zack was crying and saw a photo smashed up on the floor of him and Cody and she picked it up and Zack looked up at Carey and she bent down and hugged him.

"Zack what happened?" Carey asked.

"Cody and Max that what happened" Zack answered. "He takes the only thing that matters to me and I'm left with nothing"

"Hey there that photo of you guys" Carey said. "Why was it behind this frame?"

"Who cares?" Zack asked.

"I do Zack, you have more chances with other girls, and Max isn't the one for you" Carey answered.

"Yes she was mum but Cody took it away from me" Zack said.

"I wish you two never got involved with Max, she was better off just being your best friend, not girlfriend" Carey replied leaving Zack on his own.

Zack looked at the photo of them all and he put it on the side and left the suite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Abandoning **

It has been over a week now since Max and Cody revealed they love for each other to Zack and he wasn't talking to Cody or Max anymore. Cody had told London and she was heartbroken and decided not to fight Max as she would probably win.

Zack was finding it hard to get over the fact that Max and Cody was now a prober item. London found it hard to look at Cody as she was trying her hardest to get over him. One night Cody and Max came in the Tipton hotel laughing and joking about and Cody had kissed Max.

"I love you" Cody whispered.

"I love you too" Max whispered.

Cody and Max sat on the sofa in each other arms and they had been there talking for about an hour until London came in and she saw Max and Cody and she walked over to them.

"Cody, if you must know I don't want anything to do with you" London said.

"But London we broke up earlier on" Cody replied.

"Don't make this harder for us Cody" London responded.

Max and Cody were confused and then London had left the lobby and Zack had come in the Tipton Hotel and saw Max and Cody.

"Can't you two disappear because quite frankly no one would care" Zack said.

"Zack, why are you being such an idiot?" Max asked standing up to him.

"I'm not it you" Zack answered. "You destroyed me and Cody for good this time and you couldn't care less"

"That was your mind Zack" Max said.

Cody stood up and took Max hand. Zack left the lobby and Max kisses Cody and he picks her up and sits her on the sofa kissing her even more.

**4 Weeks Later.......**

It has been 4 weeks since Zack and Cody last spoke or even saw each other. Cody had moved in with Max and her mum to raise Jamie. But more problems, Zack had come back to his habit and tried to make a move on Max while she works behind the candy counter.

Max one night had gone home and saw Cody sitting on the sofa watching TV and she came in and turned it off and Cody looked at her and Max sat down and Cody kisses her.

"Cody, I want to leave Boston" Max revealed.

Cody was shocked and had to ask Max. "And what about the money we can barely raise Jamie on our own" Cody asked.

"We have plenty of money I've been saving up" Max answered. "I can't stand living around here anymore Cody brings too many bad memories"

"I don't know Max, I mean my life is in Boston, I have my family here and friends, I just don't know if I could move even if we do have the money" Cody replied.

"Oh come on Cody, you're better than this you really want to spend the rest of your life in Boston" Max said.

"This is my home Max, I'm not just going to get up and leave" Cody argued.

"Fine, me and Jamie will go" Max replied.

"Oh no you don't this is our child not just yours Max" Cody yells.

"Come on Cody, it will do us good" Max said. "We can have a fresh start somewhere away from here and we wouldn't have to suffer with everyone telling us what a mistake we are"

Cody looks at Max and he knew she was dead serious about this and wanted to get out of Boston and Max got closer to Cody and kisses him on the lips softly.

"We can go on holiday but that all" Cody replied.

Max kisses Cody and goes upstairs and packs her and Cody stuff and Jamie things and she puts them in the car and Cody sits in the driver seat and Max gets in the car and she kisses Cody and he drives off.

The next couple of week Max and Cody still hasn't returned from their holiday but things were a bit odd how they just took off without telling anyone.

Everyone began to worry because Carey knew if Cody had gone on holiday he would sent a postcard and let her know he OK but that hasn't happened at all. Max would have phoned her mum and told her their settled in the camp or wherever they were going but none of that had happened.

Everyone was worrying apart from Zack he wasn't caring about them at all he was glad they were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**8 Years Later.....**

It has been 8 years since Cody Martin and Max disappeared with their son Jamie. Carey Martin had called the police after 2 weeks of them missing and the police had searched for a good 3 years but then the searched had to be closed down.

Carey and Debbie was finding that really hard to take in and had never been the same since Max and Cody disappeared. Maddie Fitzpatrick had been really emotional since Max and Cody disappeared as well because Max was like a best friend to Maddie and she found it hard to accept but Maddie also gave birth to Zack child, it was a little girl and Maddie had named her Michaela.

Zack Martin was completely heartbroken that Max and Cody just disappeared. Zack felt the blame for the disappearance but after they had disappeared he turned to drinking again and couldn't handle life without Cody. 2 years ago Zack had a car accident from drinking and lost his licence for 8 months. Zack hadn't been a good dad to Michaela but was trying to be the best he could be. Zack had also married London after Cody and Max disappeared.

It has been ever so heartbreaking learning the truth that Cody and Max might be dead and that they had just gone like that. Debbie who was Max and Rachel mum found it hard and so did Carey. At the Tipton hotel, were Bailey Pickett, Woody, Tapeworm, Bob, Zack and Maddie all sitting on the sofa talking about work and other stuff.

"God, right I better go Michaela needs me at home" Maddie said.

"Yeah I better go before London starts to worry about where I got to" Zack replied.

Maddie and Zack stood up and had left the Tipton Hotel. London Tipton was a successful business woman and does designer in the magazine and was now married to Zack Martin. London was heavily pregnant with Zack child.

Bailey was still single and she was missing Cody very much and found it difficult to have a relationship with anyone else. Bailey had dated Tapeworm for 3 years but the two broke up because the relationship wasn't going far at all.

Woody was married to Barbara but the two have split because Woody wasn't ready to be a father and Barbara wanted to have a child so much and Woody didn't know that so he had given her one and now Woody regrets it.

Barbara didn't really care when Max had disappeared but Cody it was different, she loved Cody and wanted him to be with her right now but things did change after Cody and Max disappeared and Barbara found it hard to accept that Cody was gone but she finally got over it and had a passion night with Woody and became pregnant with his child.

Tapeworm didn't date anyone else or marry anyone else apart from Bailey but they split up after 3 years because Tapeworm wanted Max but she wasn't coming back either was Cody. Tapeworm had spoken to Zack about Max a year ago and he told Tapeworm not to talk about her at all and they argued over it and Tapeworm realized Zack wanted Max back as much as Cody.

Zack has regrets; he wished he had never entered a relationship with Max in the first place. He should have never kissed Max after a basketball practise. He should have never had yelled at Cody for falling for Max I mean Zack knew how sexy Max could be. Zack thinks it his entire fault they had disappeared he had told Cody he wants them to disappear and he got his wish but nothing can be changed now it been done but Zack could never forgive Cody and Max for going behind his back when they were 14 years old.

London has regrets; she wished she had never got involved with Cody and had a relationship with him. She knew they were better off being friends but no Cody had told London how he feels about her and now it destroyed everything. She should have never yelled at Max because London knew Max was a pretty girl and London had knew Max was one of her best friends and she now feels bad about all the times she shouted and had ago at Max when all she ever wanted to do is help but London couldn't forgive Max for sleeping with Cody behind her back.

Tapeworm has regrets; he wished he had never cheated on Max when she was 14 he regrets that now and wanted to say sorry to Max for treating her badly. He always wanted to say sorry to Cody for beating his up after sleeping with Max.

Maddie has regrets; she wished she had never got involved with Cody, Max, and London and Zack drama. She had no regrets on having Zack child. Maddie wanted to say sorry to Max and Cody for treating them bad and telling Max secret.

"God, it quiet in here" Bailey said.

"Yeah always will be" Tapeworm sighed out.

The next day they had all got ready to go to the anniversary of Max and Cody death and they all went to the graves of Max and Cody and they all stood in front of them. Zack bent down to Max and put flowers on her and then Cody.

"It been 8 years now" Carey cried hugging Debbie.

"I miss her so much" Debbie said.

"It OK to cry" Carey whispered walking away with Debbie.

Zack had looked at London and she was flooding in tears and he walked over to her and hugged her and she turned around and put her arms around him.

"I miss them so much Zack" London cried harder.

"Me too" Zack whispered.

Maddie was hugging Tapeworm and he had kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears away. Bailey had hugged Bob as he was crying more than her. Bailey didn't want to show the sadness behind the eyes or didn't want to show her tears.

Woody had walked off with Bailey and Bob but Maddie, Tapeworm, Zack and London had stayed longer.

"Just makes you wonder if they really are dead" Maddie said.

"They will return when they ready" a boy said behind them.

Zack, London, Maddie and Tapeworm turned around and were shocked to see what was standing there.

**OK, I love leaving it to a deadline hahahahaha I'm evil I know but this story isn't over yet. **

**I bet your all wondering who the person is well your have to find out in my next chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews your all my little stars for reviewing. **

**Love Abby **


	21. Chapter 21

**The Story **

Zack, London, Maddie and Tapeworm all looked at the person and were totally shocked to see who it was. The person and walked up closer to the grave and put some flowers down and Zack let go off London hand and the guy looked at Zack again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Showing my respects" the bloke answered.

"Who are you?" London questioned.

"I'm just here to pass a message on from Maxine Martin" the bloke said.

"WHO????" The four yelled.

"Maxine Martin" the bloke repeated.

The bloke got the letter out of his pockets and gave it to Zack and he looked at the bloke again and he had walked off. Zack looked at the others and London took the letter off Zack.

"Who is going to open it?" London asked.

"I will" Zack answered.

Zack open it and closed his eyes for a minute and then open them back up and read the letter

_Max Letter _

_Dear Zack, _

_I hope your OK and doing well for yourself. The truth is I'm writing this letter to say I'm sorry for disappearing without saying anything. We did want to write but after being gone for so long, we just didn't know if how to tell you guys that we weren't coming back at all. _

_We do love you guys so much but were not coming back to Boston to many bad things have happened between us all. I know it been 8 years since we all last saw each other. If I could change anything it would be to come back to Boston. _

_I can't say too much because I'm being watched what I say in this letter anyway I love you so much _

_Take care _

_Love Max and Cody_

Zack was in shock and looked at the others. "They alive"

"Where are they?" Maddie asked.

"She didn't say, she was being watched what she writes" Zack answered.

"Zack, are you sure this is Max handwriting I mean we can see if it is" London said.

"Yeah how can you be so sure it Max and not someone pretending to be Max and Cody?" Maddie questioned.

"We can take it to the police who was involved with the case of Max and Cody disappearance" Tapeworm said.

They all went to the police station and waited for a police officer to come out and they did in 10 minutes after waiting and Zack stood up straight away.

"Oh hello Mr Martin, what brings you here?" the officer asked.

"We need to see who handwriting this is" Zack answered.

"OK well found us" the officer replied.

They went in and they waited for about an hour and the officer came back out and gave it to Zack. "It Max......"

"OH MY GOD" London yelled falling onto the floor.

"London" Maddie burst out.

"Did he just say Max?" London asked.

"SHE ALIVE" Zack shouted leaving with London, Maddie and Tapeworm.

They all rushed back to the Tipton hotel and everyone else was sitting around the lobby and Zack, London, Maddie and Tapeworm were breathless.

"MAX ALIVE" London yelled.

"WHAT????" They all yelled.

"This man came up behind us putting flowers down and then gave us this letter from Max and Cody it her handwriting" Zack burst out.

Carey took it off them and read it and then Debbie read it and was shocked that they weren't coming back to Boston.

Meanwhile......

Maxine Martin was sitting in a room and Max was in tears and tied up being watched by a man and she gave him an evil look.

"Where's my son?" Max asked the bloke.

He didn't answer and then Max heard an evil laugh and the door opened and Max looked at him and he smiled at her but however Max didn't return the smile.

"Where are Cody and Jamie?" Max asked again.

"Awww....being a good wife are we?" the boy questioned.

"JON, just tell me where they are" Max answered in tears.

Yes, it was Jon he had caught Max, Cody and Jamie and keeping them as prisoners. They life hasn't be so sweet for 8 years.

"They fine, doing housework" Jon replied.

"What do you want from us Jon?" Max questioned.

"All I wanted was you to love me" Jon answered.

"I TRIED 8 years ago but you ruined it by beating me" Max screamed.

"Do you want to see Cody and Jamie?" Jon asked turning the telly on.

Max looked at them and saw Cody cleaning the kitchen and Jamie cleaning the floor with brushes and Max burst into tears and Jon turned the telly off and looked at Max.

"Jon, I can't love you and you can't force me" Max whispered.

"Zack got the letter" Jon said.

"THEY GONNA BE LOOKING FOR US NOW" Max shouted.

Jon looked at her and slapped her across the face and Max let out a squeal and Jon forced Max to look at him.

"That will treat you not to shout at me" Jon replied.

"You're not going to get away with this I demand to see Cody and Jamie NOW" Max screamed.

Jon slapped her again but harder and Max screamed really loud and Jon covered her mouth.

"Are you going to shut up?" Jon asked.

"No I won't I want to see Cody and Jamie" Max answered.

"Untie her" Jon said.

The bloke untied Max and Jon took her arm and dragged her to Cody and Jamie who stood up and saw Max.

"MUM" Jamie shouted running over to her.

"Hey sweetie, are you OK?" Max asked.

"Yeah what happened to your face?" Jamie questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Max said.

Cody hugged Max and she whispered to Cody. "Zack got the letter"

Cody kissed Max on the forehead and Jon left the room for a minute and Max kissed Cody and Jamie and did escape for the backdoor and Jon came back in and found Max had gone out of the door and looked at Jamie and Cody.

Max ran to the gate and opens it and ran as fast as she could and Jon had gone after her and couldn't find her. Max was still running, she got to a road and looked at the sign for Boston and saw a car and Max stopped it and ran to the person.

"Listen I need you to take me to Boston, the Tipton Hotel" Max said quickly.

"Course get in" the man replied.

Max opens the driver door and pulls the man out and got into the car and drove off and the driver stands up and notices it too late to stop her.

**Ooooooooooooooo, this is gonna be SO drama I promise. **

**So will Max be able to get to Boston? What will happen to Cody and Jamie? What will Max do? **

**She got a lucky escape I would say hahahahahahaha lol. **

**Love Abby x **


	22. Chapter 22

**The Death Bed**

Zack was sitting in the Lobby with Maddie, Tapeworm, London, Bob, Barbara, Michaela, Carey, Debbie, Woody and Bailey were all looking at Zack and couldn't believe the letter.

"We have to find them" Zack said.

"She said she doesn't want to come back to Boston" Debbie replied.

"Yeah but she was being watched when she wrote that letter" Zack responded. "I wish I knew where to start"

"And Zack what are you going to do if you find Max, do you really think she going to kiss and make up with you?" Carey asked.

"No, I love London, I just don't want Cody and Max to hate me for the rest of their life" Zack answered.

"I know you mean well sweetie but trust me Max is probably not rushing to get back to Boston" Carey replied.

"I know the things I said to her last time were mean but she still my ex I still care deeply for her" Zack responded.

"I know" Carey said hugging Zack.

Meanwhile......

Max was driving and she was at least 15 minutes away from the Tipton Hotel, when she had reached the hotel she sat in the car for half an hour looking at the Hotel and the people that were going in and out of the Hotel. Max got out of the car and locked it.

Max walked to the door and Norman the doorman opens the door for Max and she walks in and sees Zack and the others in the Lobby and London looks over at the door and Max walked to the steps and screams.

"HEY" Max screams.

Zack, Tapeworm, Bob, London, Maddie, Barbara, Carey, Woody, Bailey and Debbie all looks at her in shock and Max walks over to Zack in silent.

"I need your help" Max said.

"Max....." Debbie began to say and Max put her hands up.

"Don't come near me mum" Max replied firmly.

Max looked back at Zack and he shakes his head. "Why should I help you? Where are Cody and Jamie?" Zack asked.

"I haven't got time to answers your stupid little questions I need you help" Max answered.

"Not until you answer my question where is Cody?" Zack asked again.

"HE TRAPPED" Max screamed. "That right he trapped, we been trapped for 8 years I managed to get away will you help me now?"

Zack looked at everyone else and then back at Max. "What do you need?"

"I need the police" Max said. "Apparently I'm dead"

"That what we all thought" Zack argued.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zack" Max whispered. "Now get the police"

Zack called the police and they came to the Tipton Hotel and saw Max and they were all shocked.

"Mrs Martin, you're alive" the DI said. "I'm DI Kayson; I was studying your case of your disappearance"

"Nice to meet you but I know who behind all this" Max replied.

"I can see you haven't been living on food at all" DI Kayson responded. "So what happened?"

"We were going on holiday for about 2 weeks but my ex who did the shooting outside this hotel has been holding me, Cody and my son as prisoners" Max revealed.

"You had a lucky escape then" DI Kayson said.

"Ran for my life, please I need to save Cody and my son from that house anything could be happening to them right now" Max responded.

"OK, Mrs Martin were going to need a lot of cover for this case, were going tonight" DI Kayson replied.

They all left the hotel and went to the police station and it was all planned by 6:15pm. Max was in police uniform and they all drove the house and Max was shaking holding Zack hand so tight.

"Right we are going in" DI Kayson said getting out the van.

There were 56 police officers ready to break into the house, Jon had no idea what was going on outside. Jamie was tied up in the living room and Jon had gone upstairs with Cody holding a gun to his head. The door busted open and DI Kayson yelled "POLICE DO NOT MOVE" Max came in and four officers found Jamie tied up in the living room and Max had gone upstairs with lots of officers and found Jon and Cody.

"JON, PUT IT DOWN" Max yelled.

"You got a lucky escape Max but Cody didn't see if you lot come anywhere near me I will shoot Cody right in the head and he will be dead" Jon said.

"Jon Thomas; I'm DI Kayson, can I ask what your planning on doing with Cody Martin?" DI Kayson asked. "Because if you shoot him you will be looking at prison for the rest of your life and arrested for kidnapping"

Jon looked at Max who was crying her heart out and he looked at DI Kayson.

"You can put an end to all this now Jon and only face a few years in prison but if you shoot Cody, you will be looking at a good 20 years of your life" DI Kayson said. "Put the gun down because if you shoot Cody your get shot by all these police officers now which is it to be put the gun down and come to the police station with me or shoot Cody and get shot by these men"

Max whispered something to DI Kayson and Max had walked over to Jon and he looked at her and Max whispered to him. "I still love you; I'll come and visit you in prison if you put the gun down"

Max put her hand on the gun and took it off Jon and Max backed away with the gun and put it on the floor and ran up to Cody and kissed him deeply on the lips and hugged him.

"Jon, you are being arrested....." DI Kayson replied.

"I'm sorry Max" Jon said leaving the room.

Zack, London, Carey, Maddie, Tapeworm, Debbie, Woody, Bailey and Barbara all came in and hugged Cody. Max walked over to Jamie and kissed him on the forehead.

Max had started to be sick with blood and Cody looked at her and notices she was going to fall and he rushed over to her and caught her and everyone else was looking.

"Max" Cody said. "MAX...."

Max closed her eyes and Cody hugged Max tight and London phone the hospital.....

**OK, I'm going to cry ******** please for sorry for Max and Cody. **

**Please Review if you think I'm evil....**

**Love Abby x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Death, Tears and Blames **

Max was rushed into hospital and treated straight away and Cody hugged Jamie who was in tears everyone was waiting in the waiting area for the doctors to come back with good news for Max but no sign.

Cody felt the blame for all this that had happened. Max wouldn't be like this if they hadn't gone away from Boston but nothing could be undone anymore.

Zack had walked up to Cody and he had looked at Zack who smiled weakly at him. Cody had been staring at Max who was lying on the bed being treated.

"This is my entire fault" Cody said.

"No it isn't Cody, you didn't know this was going to happen" Zack replied sadly.

"I don't think I'll be able to move on in life without Max" Cody responded.

"Understandable, she saved your life" Zack said.

Cody had tears coming down his face and Zack had left him on his own and gone to see if everyone else was OK. The doctor came out and spoke to Cody in private.

"She very ill, we stopped the bleeding but she needs to rest for a few days" the doctor said.

"So she is going to be OK?" Cody asked.

"Yes, she should be" the doctor answered.

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Course you can" the doctor replied.

Cody went in and Max looked at him and smiled lightly and he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips lightly and held her hand. Cody looked at Max in the eyes and she spoke.

"Thank you Cody" Max whispered.

"No thank you, you saved my life and I don't know how I'm going to live without you" Cody said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time yet" Max replied.

"Max, promise me one thing" Cody responded.

"Anything" Max said.

"Don't ever leave me and Jamie alone in this world" Cody whispered.

"That a promise" Max responded.

Cody kissed Max again and Jamie came in the room and walked over to Max and she smiled at him.

"Hi mom" Jamie said.

"Hey sweetie, you OK?" Max asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jamie answered.

Cody left the room and spoke to the others. "You're going to have to look after daddy for me" Max whispered. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I can't do anything for you mum" Jamie cried quietly hugging her.

"I love you sweetie" Max said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too mommy" Jamie replied in tears.

Max had tears coming down her face as well and Maddie and everyone else came in and gathered around Max bed and Max smiled lightly and weakly at everyone.

"Hey Max, you look awful" Maddie said.

"Thanks Maddie" Max hissed.

"Mommy, are you dying?" Jamie asked.

Max shakes her head as a no and Jamie burst into tears and hugged Max and she kissed him on the forehead. Jamie left the room with Debbie and Carey.

"Max, I'm sorry" London said.

"What for you haven't done anything wrong" Max replied.

"For being horrible to you when you were only trying your best" London cried lightly.

"You don't need to be sorry" Max said. "I've forgiven you"

London cried and left the room. Tapeworm walked up to Max and held her hand and looked at her. "I'm going to miss you" Tapeworm replied.

"You're stronger than this Tapeworm" Max whispered.

"I love you" Tapeworm said hugging Max and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too" Max hissed.

Tapeworm left after London in tears and he hugged London. Maddie spoke to Max. "I don't know what to say"

"Either do I" Max joked.

"Apart from you look terrible" Maddie said. "And that you were always going to be my best friend"

"You're one of mine as well" Max cried hugging Maddie.

Maddie left the room. Bailey, Bob, Barbara and Woody came together and said something. "We love you Max" they all said together.

"I love you guys too" Max replied.

They all left the room and then it was just Zack, Cody and Max. Zack walked over to her and spoke. "You know I'm no bloody good at my speeches so I'm just going to say it, I've always treated you as one of my friends, became my girlfriend for a short time, we had fun"

"Zack...." Max cried.

"I haven't finished, Max I want you to know that I will always be here for you whenever you need me, I love you too much to let go and I'm glad you and Cody have each other because I'm happy for you both, if I could wish for anything it would be to get you old of hospital to play basketball with me and the boys, we all love you too much, you're so dam sexy...."

"Zack please" Max cried heavily.

"You need to know Max that your place will never take anyone else your my girl on the basketball team and no other girl can take that place not even my favourite supermodel, me and Tapeworm will manage without you but you will always have your place in the basketball team" Zack cried out. "I love you Max"

Zack kissed Max on the lips and Max kissed Zack back and then hugged him and said. "I love you too Zack don't you ever forget that"

"I won't" Zack replied leaving the room in tears.

Cody walked over to Max and she smiled at him. "How am I going to live without you?"

"You'll be fine, just stayed strong for me and Jamie" Max answered.

"You're really going ain't you?" Cody questioned.

"I'm losing too much blood to stay alive Cody and I'm happy the way I'm leaving the world" Max said. "I have a boy that needs his dad to be there and to be strong for him"

"He always going to have me Max I promise you that" Cody cried quietly holding Max hand kissing her on the lips.

"I love you Cody, you made me the happiest woman on earth" Max replied.

"I love you too Max" Cody said kissing her deeply.

Cody stayed with Max holding her hand. Max started being sick again with blood and the doctors rushed in and Cody left the room and Zack walked up to Cody and Zack hugged Cody. Half an hour later the doctor came back out and spoke to them all.

"I'm sorry for your terrible lost but Max has just died from losing too much blood" the doctor revealed.

Cody burst into tears falling to the floor and Zack hugged Cody and Maddie hugged London and everyone had tears coming down their faces and Jamie had walked up to Cody and Cody and Zack hugged him.

"Where's mommy?" Jamie asked.

"Gone to a place where she'll be happily watching you" Cody answered.

Jamie hugged Cody and Cody had tears coming down his face and he continued to hug Jamie. Cody had gone in the room and looked at Max one last time with Jamie and they both cried and kissed Max.

"I love you mommy" Jamie whispered hugging Cody.

"I love you Max" Cody replied kissing her on the lips.

**OK, um it Sharon again, um we had a problem Abby found this chapter too hard to write as she burst into tears so I finished it off for her. **

**She will be writing the next chapter for you guys so enjoy this one!!**

**Love Sharon and Abby x **


	24. Chapter 24

**Coping and Hurt **

It has been a week since Max had died from losing too much blood apparently it was caused by the shot she had 8 years ago. Cody wasn't coping very well on his own. He hadn't been able to face any of Max family as they remembered him too much of her.

Cody had been ever so depressed since Max death and couldn't bring himself to dated or look at other women. Zack has been a great support to Jamie and Cody since the death. Zack and Cody had talked in private after Max death.

"How are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm not going to lie but I don't know how I'm going to move on" Cody answered letting tears come down his face.

"Max wouldn't want you falling apart, you need to be strong for Jamie" Zack replied.

"It hurts so much to see she gone" Cody said.

"I know, I don't know how your feeling but Max was close to me as well and I promised her no one would take her place in the basketball team" Zack responded.

"She said I made her the happiest person on earth" Cody replied.

"She loves you that why she said it Cody, she never said that to anyone before" Zack said. "The love you two have is real she might be up there now but inside she always going to have that heart"

"She always had my heart and I know she had yours" Cody responded.

"She had pretty much the whole basketball team, she was too dam sexy that why we all accept her onto the team and because she was good at basketball" Zack replied.

"How long do you think this pain will be with me Zack?" Cody asked.

"Years Cody, it will never go away" Zack answered. "I'm going to have that feeling when I lose London and I'm terrified for London life"

"She loves you Zack that all you got to remember" Cody said.

"I have no regrets marrying London" Zack responded.

"I know I've got to stay strong for Jamie" Cody replied.

"Yeah because if you're not strong for him all he ever going to do is follow your depression" Zack said.

"The funeral tomorrow" Cody reveals.

"Were both going to be strong for Max, you still have us all, I'm sorry Cody for what I said 8 years ago I never really meant it" Zack cried.

"I don't care what happened 8 years ago it not going to affect us anymore" Cody cried with Zack hugging him.

Later on Cody sat in the lobby and Jamie had come downstairs and found Cody looking at photos of Max and he came to sit with Cody.

"Hey buddy what are you doing up?" Cody asked sitting Jamie on his lap.

"Can't sleep" Jamie answered hugging Cody.

"I couldn't sleep either buddy" Cody said.

"I wish my mommy was here" Jamie replied quietly.

"Me too" Cody cried out hugging Jamie close to him.

The next day Cody and Jamie were ready and went downstairs where everyone else was and Zack walked up to Cody with London.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked.

Cody looked at Jamie and he nodded and then Cody looked back at Zack. "Yes were ready" Cody answered.

They all walked to the church and Max was being carried in and Cody had held Jamie hand tight. The tears in the church were unbelievable and Cody had stood up and walked over to the stand to make his speech about Max.

"To be honest I'm not good at speeches at funeral but I have a few words to say about the woman I loved and always will, I want everyone to know she was the most important thing to me and I also want you to know she will never be replaced, she was the only one for me and Jamie" Cody took a paused and looked at Zack who nodded. "And I know that a lot of people loves her because she was always a bright, funny and sweet girl, always brought people spirits up when she wasn't low"

Cody left the stand and sat back down next to Jamie. Outside the child when they put her under the ground more tears were over flooding. After the funeral Zack had gone to the basketball court room and played some basketball. But after half an hour he sat down and remembered the day he and Max kissed.

**Zack Flashback **

_At the basketball court Zack was helping Max but when Max tries to throw she misses and Zack was surprised and walked over to Max._

"_What is going on with you and the ball today?" Zack asked._

"_I don't know I just keep missing it" Max answered throwing the ball and going to sit on the bench and Zack walks over to her and sits down._

"_Max, I know you can do this, we been on the same team and went through training together" Zack said._

"_That just it Zack, I don't think I can do this anymore, I've got to many problems going on and I can't keep my head in the game" Max replied._

"_What is going on at home?" Zack questioned._

"_Mum and dad got a divorce" Max said. "And my dad left us a few months ago"_

"_Oh Max, why didn't you tell me what was going?" Zack asked._

"_Guess I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you" Max responded quietly. "I miss my dad Zack"_

_Zack put his arm around Max and hugged her. "I know what it feels like, I miss my dad too"_

_Max had tears coming down her face and she looked at Zack and he wiped the tears away and looked at her and they lean in and kissed each other on the lips and Max and Zack were in each other arm and then they heard Cody, Bob and Woody coming in and they broke apart and Zack stood up._

**End of Flashback **

Zack smiled to himself and remembered all the good times him and Max had in school and outside of school. Zack had sighed and looked up at the net and threw the ball and Zack didn't hear it bounce back on the floor and he looked up and saw Max.

"Max?" Zack said in confusion.

"Hey, how are you?" Max asked walking over to him.

"I thought you were dead" Zack answered.

"In person I am but I came back I always do it has said if you got a bubbly life then you have a chance of living again" Max said.

"Cody missing you like mad" Zack whispered.

"I know I watch him every day I cry to myself and think what a wonderful boy he was" Max cried.

"Cody will never replace you" Zack replied.

"I know" Max responded. "I love Cody"

"Me too" Zack whispered.

"You need to look after Cody for me" Max replied.

"I'll do it for you" Zack said.

"That my boy" Max responded. "I have to go oh and by the way good shoot"

Zack smiled and Max disappeared and Zack left the basketball court and went to join the others.

**OK, this isn't the last chapter not yet :D x **

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Love Abby x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Talk about Passion **

It has been hard for everyone to get over Max death but things did change after a while.

_10 Months Later…_

Cody Martin had got a job at the supermarket and has his own place with Jamie now. Zack Martin was now being a prober dad to his girls Michaela and Tia. Yes, London Martin had given birth to a beautiful little girl and Zack was making the most with his girls as he didn't really pay much attention to them.

Cody and Zack have been getting on really well since Max death, but Zack remembers the conversation he had with Max 10 months ago and she had told him to look after Cody for her and Jamie. Zack had moved into a flat that he and London had paid for instead of staying at the Tipton Hotel.

Carey Martin had married Mr. Moseby and is now known as Mrs. Moseby and is he assistant for the Tipton Hotel. The marriage hasn't really bothered Zack and Cody as they have their own life to worry about.

Maddie had moved into the Tipton and still works as a candy counter. Bob had married some girl called Stephanie who is a blondy and they had two kids now as well. Tapeworm had proposed to Maddie and she had turned him but she let him move in with her. Woody had moved in with Barbara and they had a quite a good relationship.

However Bailey on the other hand wasn't doing so well. See the thing is she had feeling for Cody and he hadn't noticed her but she found that acceptable as he was still grieving over Max and still being a single dad to Jamie. Bailey had tried to get close to Cody 5 months ago but he just wasn't interested in starting another relationship. But Bailey since then has been ever so depressed and just wanted to be in Cody arms nothing else.

Zack had noticed Bailey strange behavior and decided to confront Bailey on it.

"Hey Bailey" Zack said.

"Hey Zack, are you OK?" Bailey asked.

"No, I'm worried" Zack answered.

"Oh dear who are you worried about?" Bailey questioned.

"You" Zack replied. "You never smile, you never laugh if you do I know it fake but I notice when your around Cody you change"

"Zack you can't tell Cody but I have feelings for him" Bailey whispered.

"Just tell him" Zack said.

"No way, he still grieving over Max and I rather not put him under any pressure" Bailey responded.

"Cody will always love Max nothing will change it but just tell him, he'll understand" Zack replied.

"You really think so?" Bailey asked.

"Positive so just tell him" Zack answered.

Later on Bailey had gone to see Cody. She drove to his house and she sat in the car looking at a photo of Cody, Max, her, Zack, Maddie, Tapeworm, Barbara, Woody and Bob. It had been the happiness day of the summer and they had all had a fun day out to the beach and Cody had been flirting with her all day.

Bailey smiled to herself and had a smile and had a tear down her cheek and she wiped it away and got out of the car and locked it and walked towards Cody front door and she put the photo in her back pocket and she knocked on Cody door. She had waited for about 5 minutes and Cody had answered the door with a tea towel in his hand.

"Oh hi Bailey, are you OK?" Cody asked.

"Um I just came over to see you" Bailey answered. "But I can see you're a bit busy"

"Oh no come in I'm just washing up, Jamie in bed" Cody said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um yeah sure why not" Bailey replied.

Bailey walked in and Cody closed the door and walked into the kitchen and Bailey had followed him and Cody offered her a drink and Bailey accepted his offer and they sat down and talked.

"So what are you really doing here?" Cody asked.

"I wanted to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to take it" Bailey answered.

"Well I'm all yours in a minute I just need to check on Jamie" Cody said going upstairs.

Bailey got up and went into the living room and saw a big photo of him, Max and Jamie and she smiled and then saw photos of Jamie in his school uniform and saw photos of Zack and the basketball team.

Bailey noticed Cody had a lot of photos of Zack, him and Max when they all went to school together. Bailey then saw a photo of him and her hugging on the beach.

Cody had come back downstairs and found Bailey looking at photos and she had picked one up and Cody walked over to her and saw which one it was and it was the one with him and Max at school and she looked at Cody and she smiled and put it back.

"That a nice photo" Bailey comment.

"Cheers" Cody said. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um...well Cody it not easy to say it because I'm scared of how you're going to reacted and how you're going to take it" Bailey replied nervously.

"Calm down Bailey, it can't be that bad" Cody responded.

"See the thing is Cody, ever since you know Max died I'm starting to develop feelings for a certain person but I think he interested in me at the moment" Bailey said.

"Well you need to tell this guy and make him see that you love him" Cody replied.

"Cody, it you" Bailey burst out.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"It's you I want no one else, I know ever since Max past away you not been interested in starting relationship with anyone or doesn't even want one but I need to know how you really feel about me Cody" Bailey cried out lightly.

Cody was shocked and surprised at Bailey speech. Cody knew he had loved Bailey in the past and still does but not the way he uses to. Cody still has very deep feeling for Max and it scared that Bailey will change it all and it also scared that he couldn't love Bailey like Max. Cody looked at Bailey.

"Bailey…I do love you as well but I can't love you the way I love Max" Cody replied.

"I'm not asking you to stopped loving her; I just need to know if you will ever accept another relationship?" Bailey asked in tears.

Cody wiped the tears away and hugged Bailey and they pulled out of the hug in 10 minutes and Bailey and Cody lips met and Cody had put his arms around Bailey waist and Bailey put her arms around Cody neck and they fell back onto the sofa and they had stopped after 4 minutes and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Cody…" Bailey whispered.

"Bailey…" Cody said quietly.

Cody got off Bailey and walked over to the window and Bailey walked over to him and he looked at her. "I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened"

Bailey had left the house in tears and drove off. Cody looked at the photo of Max hugging Bailey, Maddie, London and Barbara.

"I can't let go" Cody whispered hugging the photo in tears.

**OK a bit of romance between Bailey and Cody but I'm wondering myself will it happen, will Cody allow himself to have a relationship with Bailey? **

**Updates will be sooner I want to finish this story for you all because I know you all love this story so much and I like to say thank you for all reviewing so much it been great having your reviews. Please keep reviewing :D. **

**Love Abby x **


	26. Chapter 26

**OK this chapter is just about Max and Cody. **

**Cody Talks To Max **

It has been 2 days since Bailey and Cody shared a kiss and Cody had been feeling really guilty about it so he decided to visit Max grave alone. Cody had driven to the church and he parked his car and got out and locked his car.

Cody had walked into the graveyard and walked over to Max and sat in front it putting her favourite flowers down, daisies and he kissed the stone and then sat on the bench.

Cody felt strange being here on his own, he always brought Bailey and Jamie with him or just Zack but today he just went alone. He had asked his mum Carey to look after Jamie for the day while he does things. Cody just wanted to see Max alone and wanted to spend the day alone with her.

Cody could only here the wind blowing in his ear and he could hear the relaxing sound of birds singing. This spot was Cody favourite spot because this is where he, Zack, Max and Tapeworm had met. Cody had been sitting there for an hour on his own now and he thought he could hear people and he turned around and found no one and he looked around the area but no one.

Cody knew this day wasn't busy, no one ever came here. Cody understood why because it was depressing place to be but it was also a nice relaxing place to be when you want to get away from everyone else.

Cody had stood up and walked back to his car and had gotten a drink out and then he closed his car door and he looked over at the bench and saw Max sitting there and Cody closes his eyes and then shakes his head and then opens them back up and Max is still there.

Cody just stood there and looked at Max; she was staring at her own stone with a smile on her face. Cody had walked over to her and she looked up at him and smiled even bigger and Cody was shocked he was seeing a ghost.

"Max???" Cody said.

"Hey Cody, how are you?" Max asked.

"Can I lie and say I'm good?" Cody questioned.

"No" Max answered.

"Fair enough, I ain't doing so well it just been so hard without you" Cody replied. "2 days ago Bailey told me how she really felt about me and I blew it back in her face and told her where to go"

"Cody, you're an idiot for one" Max responded. "And I know it been hard for you but you got to get over it, I mean I've been gone for 10 months now, it about time you moved into a relationship"

"But it could change everything for me and Jamie" Cody said.

"Jamie would probably want to see you happy not a miserable git" Max replied.

"I just want you back" Cody responded.

"You'll always going to have me in the heart, you need to know I still have you in my mind Cody, but I would rather see you making the most of your life with someone else" Max said tearfully.

"I love you Max" Cody replied.

"I love you too" Max cried out quietly. "Please Cody move on, do it for me"

"My life ain't even worth living for Max, I don't want anyone else apart from you" Cody said.

"Yes it is Cody, I don't want to see you living like this, and I know you want to move on but you're not letting yourself do it" Max replied.

"If only I had you back I would be the happiest person on earth" Cody whispered.

"You made me the happiest person on earth to Cody but I want you to move on I'm not asking you to forget me I just want you to move on be happy with someone else" Max said.

Cody took Max hand and she hugged him and then they pulled apart and Cody touched her lips with his and they kissed each other and then Cody pulled Max on top of him and she broke it off and smiled at Cody and hugged him. Cody looked at Max again and kissed her deeper. Max had got off Cody and stood at her grave.

"Move on Cody" Max whispered.

"I'll do it for you and Jamie" Cody said standing up and facing Max.

"I love you Cody" Max replied kissing him again.

"I love you too" Cody responded hugging her.

Max had disappeared. Cody woke up and shake his head and looks at the time and it was 6:08pm and Cody stood up and looked around and then saw Max disappearing again and Cody looks back at the grave and then Cody had walked over to his car and drove back to Boston and went to see Bailey.

**OK, I did warn you guys it was just Cody and Max. **

**Anyway enjoy and I'll update soon bye x love Abby x **


	27. Chapter 27

**Bailey Happiness **

It has been 4 days since Cody told Bailey his feelings towards Bailey. Cody had taken Jamie to the Tipton hotel after school and Carey and Moseby looked at him and Zack had been there and he stood up and walked over to Cody.

"Do you know what up with Bailey?" Zack asked.

"Dad, know what wrong with Bailey" Jamie answered for him.

"Oh god, what did you do or say?" Zack questioned.

"I didn't do anything to her" Cody replied. "Do you know where she is?"

"Dad wants to talk to her" Jamie said.

"Yeah, she in her room" Zack pointed.

Cody smiled and went upstairs. Cody let out a big sigh and knocked on the door. Bailey hadn't answered the first time so the knock went off again and Bailey had wiped her tears away and open it and was surprise to see Cody standing there.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"Come to see you and to make sure your OK" Cody answered.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you want to come in?" Bailey questioned.

"Yeah sure why not" Cody said walking in.

Bailey closed the door and offered Cody a drink and he didn't accept he looked at her and she smiled weakly and walked up to him a bit closer.

"What are you here for really Cody?" Bailey asked.

"I felt bad about what happened the other day" Cody answered.

"It fine really I should have known you were still getting over Max" Bailey said.

"That just it Bailey, I do need to move on I have to get over the fact she not coming back" Cody replied.

"Cody, I don't know what you're feeling but I know what I said to you was true" Bailey responded.

"I spoke to Max" Cody revealed.

"You spoke to her?" Bailey said in a confused.

"I went to her grave, but I swear to god I was seeing it in my dreams that she was actually there" Cody responded.

"Sounds kind of nice, what was she saying to you?" Bailey asked.

"She said I have to move on and I need to have a life" Cody answered. "But I know what you're going to say, 'She right Cody'"

"Yup, she is right" Bailey replied. "I want to see a cheerful and fun Cody again"

"I miss her Bailey" Cody whispered.

"I know I miss her as well" Bailey said. "She was always up and about bouncing around getting into Zack crazy plans"

"I remember the time she got involved with Tapeworm and Zack and she took all the blame for it" Cody responded.

"She was Max" Bailey replied. "Being herself"

"That what I loved about her, she wasn't afraid to tell everyone what she was feeling, wasn't scared of saying what she wanted to say" Cody said.

"She was good that way" Bailey whispered.

"Bailey, I'm willing to give us ago if you are" Cody replied. "Max is right I need to move on or I'm never going to"

"I would love to Cody" Bailey said hugging him.

_**8 Months Later.....**_

Cody and Bailey had been dating for 8 months now and Jamie had really fallen in love with Bailey. Cody had spoke to Zack about his feelings and told him he had spoken to Max and Zack found it quite surprising.

Cody had drove to the graveyard and put some flowers down for Max and he had sat there for a little while and he had seen her again and she sat next to him.

"You took my advice then" Max replied.

"Yeah, I can't keep moaning over you" Cody responded.

"Then what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I wanted to see you again" Cody answered.

"I wanted to see you again too" Max admitted.

"Max...." Cody replied.

"I'm fine Cody" Max said.

"No you're not, you're crying" Cody responded.

"Alright, I hate the fact your moving on Cody, I don't want you to" Max burst out.

Cody was shocked that Max felt this way and she had been crying and Cody wiped her tears away.

"Max, I have to move on" Cody whispered.

"I know, everyone has to, I just don't want you to forget I'm here" Max replied.

"No one will ever take your place Max" Cody said.

Max kissed Cody on the lips and hugs him. They sat there for a few hours talking and joking about. Cody had stood up with Max and they came face to face and she smiled at him.

"I'll be back" Cody replied.

"You better be, I'll be watching your every movement" Max said kissing Cody.

Cody had left and Max had disappeared. When Cody returned home Bailey ran up to him and kissed him.

"GUESS WHAT" Bailey yelled.

"You're happy because you got a haircut" Cody responded.

"No, I'm the manager of Teen World" Bailey said.

"That great news" Cody replied walking into the living room.

"Cody, what's up?" Bailey asked.

"It been a year now" Cody answered looking at a photo of Max.

"Oh Cody, I'm so sorry I completely forgot" Bailey said.

"It OK, I'm fine I went to her grave and put flowers down and just made sure she was OK" Cody replied.

"How are you feeling about it now?" Bailey asked.

"I'm still trying my hardest to get over it but we all move on" Cody answered hugging Bailey.

"Yeah" Bailey responded smiling at him and then looking at the photo of Max. Cody had left the room and Bailey looked at the photo again. "I wish you were still here Max"

Bailey had decided to visit Max grave and she put some of Max favourite flowers down and Max had been there and Bailey screamed.

"OH MY GOD" Bailey screamed.

"Hi Bailey" Max said.

"I thought you were dead" Bailey replied.

"I am but I'm a ghost" Max responded. "Only people who really care can see me"

Bailey smiled and hugged Max and she smiled back at Bailey. Max knew Bailey was Cody new love interested and decided not to be a bitch about it.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I just thought I come and see you" Bailey answered.

"Well nice seeing you Bailey I'm going now" Max said. "Oh by the way you better look after Cody for me"

Bailey nodded and watched Max disappear. Bailey had gone home and cuddled up to Cody.


	28. Chapter 28

**10 years later **

It has been 10 years since Max death and everyone had seemed too moved on very nicely well. Cody was still a bit sad about the death sometimes but when he married Bailey, he knew Max would be happy for them.

Cody would still go to see Max grave but with Bailey, Zack and Jamie and they would all laugh at the good times that happened between them all. Max wouldn't be there as she been dead for over nearly 10 years now and Cody knew Max ghost would come back if he was unhappy or wanted to talk to her in private.

Last time Cody saw Max was when she was really happy and cheerful with herself and giving him advice on moving on and how she told him she didn't really want him to but she had no choose Cody was moving on. Cody will always love Max no one would replace her not even Bailey.

Cody Martin is now married to Bailey Pickett. Cody had asked Bailey to marry him 3 years ago and now they were married, Bailey had given birth to two twin girls named Carla and Karla. Cody still had Jamie living at home. Cody would always look at Jamie and see Max in him. Cody had never seen Max after he got married to Bailey, he went to Max grave but she would never come out of nowhere anymore. The only thing Cody had left of Max was the locket she always worn around her neck carrying pictures of Jamie, him, her mum and dad and Rachel. Cody would always keep it with him and remember that Max is always there for him and Jamie.

Zack Martin is still married to London Tipton. Zack and London had another child together and it was a boy and they named him after Maxine so they named him Max. Zack had been very supportive towards Maddie and they little girl, Michaela. London had no problems with Zack being there for Michaela but she sometimes wishes it was just her, Max and the other child Duke but London knew Zack had to be shared. Zack had also been very supportive towards Cody and Jamie as he was worried that they were not over Max death but it clear to him that they getting through life without her. Zack had one thing left of Max and that was her basketball kit, Max had left it for him and Zack had never washed it as it had the nice smell of lavender and strawberries.

Maddie Fitzpatrick is now married to Tapeworm. Maddie was happy with Tapeworm and they had a child together and named him, Junior. Maddie had lots of support of Zack for Michaela and was very grateful for it. Maddie had lost her mum 5 years ago and Tapeworm was there to comfort her after the wake of the funeral. Maddie had to put her dad into care because she simply couldn't look after him and her family at the same time.

They had all stood at Max grave and had put flowers down for her. Cody and Jamie had stayed a bit longer and sat on the bench and spoke.

"I miss mum" Jamie said.

"I do as well but I needed to move on" Cody replied. "You're mom will never ever be replaced not even Bailey can do that, of course I do love Bailey but you're mom stole my heart a long time ago"

"Mom was good that way" Jamie responded. "Bright, cheerful and ready for whatever was thrown at her"

"Yeah, she made everyone crack a smile, she also had a lot of ex-boyfriends" Cody whispered.

"Oh great to trust mom" Jamie said.

"Mom was a bright woman and don't forget it" Cody let out. "Shall we go I'm getting a bit cold?"

"Yeah" Jamie replied.

Later on Zack had been called round to Max's mum house, Debbie and she had let him in.

"Hey Zack, thank you for coming round" Debbie said.

"No problem" Zack replied.

"It just I've been having a clean out and I came across Max old things" Debbie pointed out.

Zack looked in the boxes and found diaries and junk that Max really didn't need to hold on for her whole life. Zack had taken all the diaries, letter and photos and threw the other stuff away. As Debbie was throwing it away she saw a letter and she had picked it up and looked at the address.

_**Miss Maxine Stoner **_

_**28 Dale Road**_

Debbie had smiled and opens it and started reading it to herself.

_**Dear Maxine, **_

_**I hope you're OK? But I'm writing to say I'm sorry for walking out on you and your mother, me and her just never saw the light of are romance life. To be completely honest with you, me and your mother never planned you so I always thought as you as a mistake. I walked out of your life and wanted nothing to do with you Maxine. You're mother had told me we were expecting and I walked out because I didn't want to be a father at all. **_

_**I know you're reading this letter and thinking what a heartless git bastard I am and you have every rights to think that but I don't care what you think of me or I don't care what is going on in your life. All I care about is myself and I have to say this but I hate your mother and always will. I don't know why you wanted to find me but you made a mistake on doing that. Now if you don't mind I would like to stop writing this letter and forget about you. **_

_**Keep out of my life Max, you're mother is doing a fine job on you. **_

_**From Derek **_

Debbie had looked up at Zack who was shocked himself after she read that letter out and she shakes her head.

"Max never opened it" Debbie replied.

"Max always wondered what that letter said but she never got a chance to open it" Zack said.

"Oh he a nasty piece of work writing her this" Debbie responded. "He never walked out of Rachel life but Max he just knew was going to be a mistake, I was the only one who really loved her"

"I'm proud of you Debbie I really am" Zack replied hugging her.

Later on that day Debbie had got to Max grave with Zack, Cody and Jamie and they had all smiled at each other and Max ghost came out.

"Hi mom" Max said.

"OH MY GOD" Debbie screamed out looking at Max.

"Yeah I'm a ghost" Max smiled at Debbie.

"Oh sweetheart you look perfect" Debbie replied.

"So do you" Max responded. "What are you lot doing here?" Max asked.

"I wanted to give you this" Debbie answered. "It the letter your dad sent you ages ago but you never opened it"

"I did but then I was going to send it back him but decided not to so I kept it" Max said.

"You been gone for 10 years now Max" Cody whispered.

"I'm watching all of you and thinking what a great way you're living your life now" Max replied hugging Cody.

After that no one ever saw Max again but they always had her in their minds wherever they were.

THE END!!!!!!

**Sorry it taken me ages to update but I need this to be PERFECT so here you guys are with your last chapter. **

**I like to say thank you for all the reviews and this has been another successful story for me and I hope you lot enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. **

**Love ya all **

**Abby x **


End file.
